The Story of a Broken Being
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: Lucia has been in the fifth squad for over twenty years, and yet Hirako Shinji hasn't noticed her before now. Not so much fluff as it might sound like. Takes place in the Pendulum Arch. Rated M for language and adult themes. Spoilers. ShinjixOC
1. Chapter 1

**AH! New story! And this is my first Bleach-fanfic! I hope you like it! It takes place in the Pendulum-arch and contains a lot of spoilers. It is a ShinjixOC story, and the girl may be a bit (if not a lot) Mary Sue. But who doesn't like that? Really? Okay, some don't, but some do! I accept any kind of reviews. I'm a big girl. I can handle flamers ^^**

**Here's the full summary:**

_A girl by the name of Lucia has been in the fifth squad for over twenty years, but her Taichou, Hirako Shinji has never really noticed her. What happens when he finds out that she is way too experienced with duties in the Gotei 13 for only having been there for twenty years? Why has she never drawn her Zanpaktou? Why does Yamamoto Soutaichou keep insisting that she has no unusual secret? And who is this Vilde everyone is so afraid of?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or characters in any way. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Vilde, Haley, Shirubaa Doragon and Mai (Vilde, Haley and Mai does not enter in the stories before some time).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Story of a Being in Love

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

The sixth seat of the fifth squad smiled when she saw Sousuke walk over to her in the hallway.

"What is it, Sousuke?" she asked.

"Just more paperwork for all of you and the Taichou," he said.

Lucia smiled. "That will make him very happy, right?" she joked.

Sousuke smiled and then gave her a bunch of papers. "This is for you and the other seats," he said.

Lucia smiled and said that she would take them to the other ones. Then they walked away from each other.

"OI! Fifth!" Lucia yelled to the green-haired boy.

He turned with a hard face. "My name is Hatake Aoi," he said in a stoic voice.

"Right. Gomen (sorry). I'm no good with names," Lucia explained.

It was ages since she started in this team, but even now she didn't know their names. She tried a lot to remember them, but it was so hard.

Aoi knew this, but he kept getting more annoyed. "It's okay. Just try to remember it next time," he said and accepted the bunch of paper.

"I'll try, demo (but) don't get mad at me if I don't, okay? I'm really terrible with names," Lucia said, and the boy snickered.

"What's our Taichou's name?" he asked.

Lucia blushed furiously. "I … I don't know … I just call him Taichou," she said.

Aoi started laughing. "Ah, you're one hell of a girl!" he said and walked off.

Lucia turned with a frown. Yeah, she had to remember that boy's name.

_Chotomate! (wait a second). What was it again? Eh … Something on R, right? Or was it S? Maybe A? GAH!_

Lucia stalked off with her confused head.

**Ah, my poor, poor girl…  
**_Stew it, pimp!  
_**Now, now. Relax. His name was Aoi.  
**_Really? I love you so much right now!  
_**Can I get that in writing?**

Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What 'cha rollin' yer eyes for?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see the Fukutaichou (vise-captain) from the twelfth squad.

_AH! What's her name? What's her name? What's her name?  
_**Sarugaki Hiyori.  
**_As I said: I LOVE you!_

"Sarugaki Fukutaichou," Lucia said and bowed her head slightly.

"Answer my question," Hiyori said.

"Eh, I'm kinda pre-senile, so can you tell me what the question was?"

"Why're ya rollin' yer eyes?" she said immediately.

"Oh, eh … it's kinda hard to explain," Lucia said.

"Jus' tell me 'lready," Hiyori snapped, "Otherwise I'll assume it was 'coz o' me."

"Iie (no)! It wasn't because of you! But I really cannot tell you!" Lucia said.

"Tell me," Hiyori said in a dangerous voice.

"Now, now! What 'cha think yer doin' here, Hiyori?" a voice said from behind Lucia.

Hiyori immediately shook off her sandal and smacked it in the face of … Lucia's Taichou.

"HEY!" Lucia yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hiyori turned sharply towards her.

**May I?  
**_No. Not a chance. She's mine!_

"Who do you think you are?" Lucia snapped.

"Taller up than you," Hiyori retorted.

Lucia narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Bring it," Lucia said.

"You bet 'cha!" Hiyori snarled.

"OI!" Lucias Taichou bellowed.

"NANI (what)?" the two girls snapped at him.

Then Lucia snapped back to reality. "Right, gomen (sorry)," she said and walked down the hall.

"WHY'D'YA ROLL YER EYES?" Hiyori screamed after her.

"None of your business!" Lucia shrieked over her shoulder.

Then Sousuke appeared beside her.

"GAH! JEEZ SOUSUKE!" she screamed at him.

"Stop screaming!" he said harshly, "And show some respect."

Lucia looked up at him. "They don't respect me. Give me one valid reason for why I should respect them," she snapped.

Sousuke looked down at her with sad eyes. "It's just the way it is," he said.

"Not good enough," she said and disappeared with Shunpo (flash step), and Sousuke turned to Shinji down the hall.

"She's got temper," Shinji said.

Sousuke smiled. "That is nothing towards when she really freaks out," he said and waited for his Taichou to pass him, and then followed about three feet away.

"No offence, though, Taichou, shikashi (but) she's been your underling for twenty years now. The temper is the most standard in her. I would've thought you'd noticed," Sousuke said.

Shinji turned his head towards him with a goofy grin. "Hai (yeah), I know. I hate when I do that. Which I do all the time. I really wish I knew my underlin's better. And I think I know Lucia the least of all of them. I don't really know why, though," he explained.

Sousuke smiled. "She is a hard nail, and she likes to keep to herself. You have no idea of how long it took for her to talk to me when she came to our family," he said.

"She's yer sister?" Shinji asked and Sousuke nodded.

"Really? Who would've known?" he said and continued walking.

* * *

The twelfth Taichou had gotten a promotion. No Fukutaichou knew this, but Lucia did. And she was a sixth seat. She knew this more than anyone.

**To think that they already found a replacement.  
**_Hai (yeah), that's what surprised me as well. It all happened so fast. A bit too fast for my opinion.  
_**Will you talk with Genryuusai about it?  
**_Iie (no). Not yet. I'll see how it works out first. But I don't approve of it.  
_**Me neither.**

* * *

Lucia was walking down the hallway when her Taichou and Sousuke walked out of the office. She stopped immediately and stood on the side to let them pass.

"Don't be so uptight, Lucia," the Taichou said when he passed.

She smiled. "I'll try not to. Good luck," she said and smiled to her brother as he walked past her.

She looked after them, then slipped down to the floor and held around her knees while her head rested on them.

**What is it love?  
**_Something is up with Sousuke. He's been acting really weird lately. Like he is plotting something.  
_**Like what?  
**_Well, that's what I don't know, isn't it?_

Lucia stayed there for another five until:

"Hey! Lucia-chan! What are you doing there?"

She looked up and saw the third seat walk up to her. "Crikey," she whispered.

"What is it?" the baldy asked.

"Eh … I'm terrible at names," she said weakly.

He smiled and reached out a hand. He was a tiny bit older than her, and seemed more adult than many in this squad. "You can call me Daisuke," he said.

"Okay," Lucia smiled. She was a bit ashamed of her lack of remembrance, but she was pretty used to it as well. "Demo (but) I think I'll forget it again," she added.

He laughed and they walked back to the base.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? I hope you found it good, and if you find any words in Japanese that I haven't translated, tell me! **

**And please review! I was thinking of adding a new chapter at once so you might get more into it, but I'm not sure, so tell me! ;)**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappy! We likey! I hope at leasty! Oh, I can feel my friends and Bleach characters sweat-drop… y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, because if I did, Yamamoto would rule everyone, and not only that! He'd be a girl! GIRLPOWER ALL THA WAY!**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Haley, Vilde, Mai and Shirubaa Doragon.**

**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

The next day was weird. Lucia had found out that the Taichou of the twelfth squad was no other than Urahara Kisuke, who was a very strong man. So she didn't worry about the whole getting-a-new Taichou-to-that-squad-so-fast – thing. Kisuke was intelligent. He could take the job.

**Shikashi (but) have you figured out what Sousuke is up to?  
**_Iie (no), and it annoys the heck out of me…  
_**Of course it does. You do not understand what he is doing, and you hate everything you do not understand, am I right?  
**_You know me too well, Shirubaa Doragon.(Silver Dragon)  
_**I have lived with you for quite some time. Of course I do.  
**_Hah, right._

Lucia was actually talking to her friends at the time, Aoi and Daisuke.

"So, what do you think, Lucia-san?" Aoi asked.

"It's Lucia. And I didn't quite catch what you were saying. Gomen (sorry). I kinda dozed off," she said.

Aoi rolled his eyes along with Daisuke.

"Nani (what)?" Lucia asked.

"Well, you've been dozing off for some time now," Daisuke said.

Lucia grimaced. "Gomen (sorry) guys. I just have a lot on my mind," she said.

"Well, will you come to the party then?" Aoi asked.

"Where?" Lucia smiled.

"At the Playboy Mansion. Where do you think?" Aoi joked.

"Ah, in the bar downtown," Lucia said, and the two others nodded. "Okay, I'll be there," she said, "When?"

"Tonight. At eight," Daisuke said.

"Oh, then I can't," she said sadly.

"Dooshite (why)?" the both whined.

"I have a family-dinner thing," she said.

"Oh, that's too bad. It would've been fun if you came," Aoi said.

"Hai (yeah). Well, I'll talk to you later," Lucia said and then strode off.

* * *

"SOUSUKE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR-SPRAY!" Lucia bellowed down the stairs, running after his brother who, so effectively, snapped her Schwarzkopf spray.

"You want it? Come and claim it!" he yelled back at her.

He could be such a baby sometimes. She ran, then stopped and looked stupidly around herself, realizing she could just use Shunpo, which was just what she did to find the teme.

Sousuke was standing in the garden, looking around himself. He was trying to locate Lucia, but found no trace of her.

_K'so she's good in hiding her reiatsu. Especially a reiatsu at _that_ level_, he thought.

Then, suddenly: BAM! Sousuke was lying on the ground with Lucia sitting on his back holding the spray in her left hand which was stretched out in a victory kinda way.

"Baka!" she yelled and ran into the house to get ready for the family-dinner.

* * *

As everyone had been seated, Lucia was talking lively to her cousin, Hisana. She had just been promised away to one of the greater nobles. It was weird to see such a thing these days. The nobles didn't associate with the lower inhabitants, and Lucia's family was certainly not a nobles' family. On the contrary; this family caused more trouble than the two starving guys fighting over one slice of bread.

But the family she was married into was much known. It was one of the great four. It was the Kuchiki-clan. They were still very young, however, and wouldn't marry in the near future, but the one she was engaged to, was the son, Byakuya.

It was weird to have a cousin you were so fond of when she wasn't even related. Neither of those sitting around the table was related to Lucia in any way. Not even Sousuke. She knew him better than anyone else, though, but they weren't related.

"Hey, Lucia? What seat are you now?" Lucia's aunt asked her.

"Sixth ma'am," Lucia replied.

It was vital to be polite in this family, but not for the elder ones apparently.

Her aunt frowned. "You've been the sixth for years now. I thought you would've gotten higher," she said in a disapproving way.

Sousuke immediately stepped in: "Well, that's only because she has never draw her Zanpaktou before! But she is strong enough without it to beat the third seat; it's just that it's against the rules to be higher than the sixth as long as the Taichou doesn't know the Zanpaktou."

Lucia smiled at him; he said she was better than the third seat.

But her aunt wasn't so satisfied. "You've never drawn your Zanpaktou before? Dooshite?" she asked in disbelief.

Lucia looked away from her. She couldn't tell them that. Then they would figure everything out.

**I am sorry for all of this…  
**_It's so not your fault, Shirubaa. Just you relax.  
_**You are too good for me.**

"That is none of your business aunt. Gomen (sorry). Sumimasen (excuse me)," Lucia said and walked out of the room.

Everybody looked shocked after her, and Sousuke rose immediately.

"I'll go see what got her Zanpakt—Ah, never mind," he said and walked out.

It took a while before everyone settled down and started talking again.

* * *

Lucia thought she had picked a good family. She was clearly mistaken. Sousuke was nice. He was brotherish, but the others … not so good. Well, Hisana was great.

"LU!" Sousuke yelled to his sister. "Daijoubu?" (are you okay)

Lucia smiled to him. "Hai, demo (but) auntie is just so annoying!" she whined.

"Iie (no), she's fine," he rejected.

"To you maybe. Everyone is. You know, I'm really left out in this family. Even though you have been there longer, it's still unfair," she said in a somewhat sad voice.

Sousuke sat down beside her. "Do you hate me for that?" he asked, worry clear in his voice only for Lucia.

Lucia turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Never," she said.

Sousuke looked shocked at her. Lucia hated hugs.

"Heh, you're one weird being, you know that Lu?"

She nodded and he chuckled.

Then she straightened up and said: "You should get in again. I think I'll take a walk, okay?"

Sousuke looked at her. She usually left at some point during the family dinners, and right now would be a great time.

"Sure. Just don't be out too late," he said and walked off.

Lucia walked to the fifth's quarters to do some of the paperwork she had for tomorrow. Anything was better than that absurd family of hers. She sat down in a corner and took a quill and started writing.

As she was good into her writing, she felt someone's presence. She rose quickly as she recognized the reiatsu. She shunpoed over to a table and sat down there instead of the floor. That seemed a bit more respectable, and more the manners of a girl.

"What are ya still doin' here?" her Taichou asked from behind her.

She turned to him and nodded her head a little. "Doing some paperwork," she said.

"At this hour? 'Sides, I thought ya were Sousuke's sister," he said.

Lucia smiled and said: "Hai." (yes)

"Shikashi (but) he was gonna go on a family dinner. Please tell me that wasn't a lie," he said.

Lucia snickered. "Of course it was true. I just left from there. I don't really like all these reunions…" she said.

Her Taichou nodded. "Good. Otherwise he'd be here doin' some paperwork," he said, "But why ain't ya at the party instead?"

Lucia looked confused for a second, then she smiled. "Right! The party! Arigato (thank you)! Then I'll go there!" she said and shot up. "I'll see you around, then, Taichou," she said.

"Ya know, I have a social life as well," he said.

Lucia frowned. "Huh?"

"Well, who on earth said that I wasn't gonna go ta the party?" he asked.

Lucia smiled. "Oh! Right! Well, then. I'll see you at the party? Better?" she asked.

"Somewhat, shikashi (but) I could just go there along with you," he said with a smile tugging his lips.

Lucia's eyes turned round. "Good idea!" she said and the Taichou chuckled.

**Why do you keep calling him Taichou in your head?  
**_Cause I freakin' forgot his name!  
_**It's Hirako Shinji.  
**_Did I mention the other day that I love you?_

Shirubaa chuckled in her head.

"Since when did ya have brown hair?" Shinji asked her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Since forever," she said.

Shinji looked thoughtfully into the air. "Really? Heh, I guess I'm not that observin'," he said.

Lucia smiled and nodded. "Demo (but) it doesn't really matter," she said.

"Ya mean the fact that I didn't notice the color of yer hair?" he asked, irony laced in his voice.

Lucia chuckled.

**Okay, so once again; What do you think? And please review! I really love those who review, and if you don't, I'll have to send Kenpachi on you when he's in a real battle-mood! And, of course, I'll tell him that you love to fight and are real strong, so he doesn't go easy on you! MOAHAHAHAHAHAAA! And those who **_**do**_** review, I'm sending you all the hot guys in Bleach for you to do whatever you like to! And, yes, perverted thoughts are allowed!**

**Oh, and PS: I know Byakuya and Hisana weren't 'made to be married' because the families didn't really appreciate that Byakuya married a woman of such low standards, but this is a fanfic for a reason you know! ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I hope you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe. Just so you know.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Aoi, Daisuke, Mai, Vilde, Haley and Shirubaa Doragon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Some kind of God with a big hangover and paperwork**

"Ah, here we are," Shinji said and opened the door for Lucia.

She smiled to him, and then got pulled into the room by a woman with long, purple hair.

"Let go of me you cattish idiot!" Lucia shrieked, but the woman just didn't know when to stop. "GAH! YORUICHI! LET GO! I'M GETTING FREAKING CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Lucia cried.

Yoruichi let go at once. "Right. I forgot about that," she said and smiled. "Let's go get some shots!" she said and Lucia jumped and yelled:

"YOSH!"

Shinji just looked as the two girls literally fought their way to the bar and laughed. Who knew Sousuke's sister could be this lively? And even know Yoruichi-chan.

After six shots, the two girls sitting in the bar were getting pretty lightheaded. They were talking lively about the cuteness of animals. Yoruichi was very into the whole cat things, while Lucia had taken a deep interest in the polar bears along with, as she called it, doggies.

"AH! The're jus' so cute!" Yoruichi exclaimed five shots later.

"Yeah, I kno'! Bu' the're not here anymo'," Lucia sniffed.

"Ah, my poo', poo' Lu," the purple said.

"Yeah, poo' poo' me," Lucia agreed.

Shinji and some other Taichou's; Otoribashi Roujuurou (also known as Rose), Aikawa Love, and Muguruma Kensei, were there. There were two other Fukutaichous as well; Kuna Mashiro and Yadoumaru Lisa. And of course the newly appointed twelfth Taichou was there as well; Urahara Kisuke. Kisuke was getting a bit drunk along with Mashiro, Love and Kensei as well. The others just laughed at the drunken people.

As the waiter got a bit impatient, the others thought it was about time to go, but when Lucia tried to get up in that estate, she just fell towards the floor. Luckily some strong arms caught her.

It was Kensei. "Ey, Shinji! Deal with this thing," he said annoyed, and Shinji walked up to her, and grabbed her waist.

"Yer gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, and I'm not gonna go easy on ya," Shinji said, and chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"But don' curse 'bou' 'ell," Lucia said to him.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"'Cause you don' kno' much 'bou' i'," she said.

Shinji looked curiously down at her. Then a yell of relief could be heard. Shinji turned and saw a man run towards them.

"Hey Sousuke," Shinji said to the brown-haired man.

"Taichou! Gomenasai (I'm so sorry)! Jeez, Lu! Have you any idea of how worried we got?" he sounded angry at the last part and it surprised Shinji to hear Sousuke with such an annoyed and angry tone, filled with worry.

"Yer too loud," Lucia said.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, and Shinji chuckled.

"Yer makin' fun of me, ain't ya?" he said.

Lucia nodded. "Someone 'as 'o. I mean, Hiyori is grea' a' i', bu' she can' be the only one," she said.

"Gomenasai, Taichou (I'm so sorry). I'll take her from here," Sousuke said.

Shinji let him take his sister into his own arm, and he then turned with a good night. Shinji looked bewildered after them.

"What is it, baka (dumbass)?" Hiyori said from behind him.

"That girl is one weird being," was all he said. But he was thinking about why she was weird. _Sousuke actually cares about her. He has never shown any emotion this clearly before. He cares about her. He never cared about his family. Not like how he cares about her at least. She's gotta be some kind of God._ He then laughed at his own thought.

* * *

Lucia turned her head, and then wished she hadn't. She barely got a glance of Sousuke as she ran into the bathroom and hung her head over john. Sousuke hurried out to her as she started throwing what seemed like all her insides into the closet. He dragged away her long hair and fastened it with a hair-pin.

"Arigato," she said after an hour of sitting in front of the toilet to make sure she wouldn't hurl again.

Sousuke smiled. He hadn't left her side for one minute, except when he ran downstairs to get some water, but there he was back in a second.

"Don't ever drink that much again!" Sousuke said, and Lucia smiled innocently to him.

"It was fun, though," she said.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "How do you know? I suppose you don't remember anything," he said.

"Actually, I do," Lucia said, and Sousuke looked shocked at her, "I wish some parts of it had left my mind, demo those parts are the ones I remember the best. I guess I have to apologize to Taichou when we get back."

Sousuke smiled evilly. "Oh you will. Be you sure," he said, and Lucia made an 'eep'-sound.

"But first things first. Get a shower. I'll go get your shihakusou," Sousuke said, and Lucia smiled to him, and then he left the room to let his sister get some privacy.

She quickly stepped out of her clothes and jumped into the steaming water. She smiled at the warmth.

As she got into the shihakusou, she looked up at the clock, and her heart almost stopped. "Sousuke! The time!" she yelled at her brother.

He looked up. "Heh, I guess you're not the only one who has to apologize to Taichou," he said.

"Let's go!" Lucia said and dragged him with her, pushing herself against the headache.

"Stop! You're gonna throw up!"

* * *

Shinji sighed. Where the hell was Sousuke? Was he really with Lucia taking care of her? Somehow he found it hard to believe. Sousuke hadn't really ever earned his trust. He knew Sousuke. Sousuke didn't care about anyone, and Shinji couldn't understand what kind of impact Lucia had on him. But then he heard:

"LU! Stop running! You're gonna throw up all over the place! Matte (Wait)! It's really not healthy!" Sousuke's voice said from the street.

Shinji walked over to the window, and saw Sousuke try to stop the all too fast girl. Shinji looked amused at them both. Lucia was clearly faster than him. Lucia was faster than Shinji as well. He knew that.

He always wanted to promote her, but Yamamoto Soutaichou had refrained him from doing so because he didn't know what her Zanpaktou was. Shinji knew that Yamamoto Soutaichou was doing the right thing, but he also knew that Lucia was probably stronger than Sousuke.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomenasai "Sorry, I'm so sorry)!" Lucia exclaimed as she bowed her head in front of Shinji.

He just waved his hands.

"It's okay. I found the perfect punishment fer ya and Sousuke. Ya'll do my paperwork for the next two weeks," Shinji said, and Lucia narrowed her eyes. Something he didn't notice since she had her head bowed.

"Hai," she said, and Sousuke nodded.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm serious! If you're reading this story and you like it, give me a hint, okay? ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter on the story! Thank to**

_MaskedAngel18_

**for the review ^^ I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Haley, Vilde, Mai, Shirubaa Doragon, Aoi and Daisuke.**

**ENJOY! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Getting to know each other**

"Ohayoo (morning)," Lucia said as she entered the training-room and joined Aoi and Daisuke.

"Wow, what's up with that look? And the bunch of paper?" Daisuke asked.

"I was late. And I mocked Shinji yesterday," Lucia said in a pained tone.

"We know. We were there, remember?" Aoi said.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping you weren't," she said.

"Oh, we didn't meet each other, but we heard about it from Lisa. She kinda likes gossip," Aoi said.

Lucia chuckled. "Ah, who doesn't?" she said and sat down to do some paperwork while cursing Shinji to … well not hell. Maybe to live again?

* * *

Two hours later, Lucia walked down the hallway to the Taichou's quarters. She knocked on the door, and heard a 'come in'. As she opened the door, she saw Shinji stand over by the mirror with a comb in his hand, and his hair standing out everywhere. Lucia couldn't help it. She couldn't even keep standing. She fell to the floor, crouching in laughter.

Shinji walked over to her. "How do ya think this is funny?" he exclaimed.

Lucia drew some deep breaths and composed herself and rose. "Gomen (sorry), Taichou, it's just …" she started, but then looked up at him again, and started laughing again.

"Okay. Well, I just chose ya ta get out all the knots," he said with evil eyes.

"No way. Nah-ah," she said immediately. "I'm done with the paperwork, and so leaving!" she said and made a move to go, but Shinji grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no you don't," he said.

Lucia huffed as she separated the long hair and started combing the tips of his hair. "Do you mind if I ask you how you got this messed up?" she asked.

Shinji looked at her in the reflection. "Iie," he said simply, "I won't tell ya."

"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad." She snorted at her own lie.

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we're gonna stay here for some time, so you might as well find something to talk about," she said.

"Okay, then. How old are ya?" he asked.

Lucia stopped combing. "None of your business," she snapped.

"Wow, don't get all defensive. I'm just tryin' ta get ta know ya," Shinji said.

Lucia resumed the combing. "I can't tell you," she finally said.

Shinji looked up. "Dooshite (why)?" he asked.

"I just can't. I swore an oath to never tell, unless they guessed it," she said.

"Then I'll guess," he said, totally unfazed by the oath-thing.

"Just forget it. I won't tell you," she said.

"Fine. Then what's yer family's name?" he asked.

"Aizen," she said.

"Iie, not that family. Yer real family," he said.

"I never had one," she said.

He looked shocked into the mirror. "Never?" he asked.

"Never," she confessed.

"Wow, that's some crazy shit," he said.

"Taichou! Don't curse!" she whined.

"Why are ya so against cursin'?" he asked.

"It's rude towards the people you curse to," she said.

"Shit ain't directed towards no one," he said.

"True, but it doesn't make it nice," Lucia persisted, "Besides, you just said that shit is directed to someone."

"Ya want another week of paperwork?" Shinji threatened.

Lucia smiled. "Iie. Continue," she said.

"Fine. Eh … What's yer hight?" Shinji asked, and Lucia snorted.

"Running out of subjects or something?" she asked.

"Iie, I'm seriously wonderin'" he said.

"I'm 168 centimeters," she said.

"Okay, and how much do ya weigh?"

Lucia narrowed her eyes and hit Shinji in the head with the comb. "Don't ever ask a woman that! No matter what!" she snapped.

"Hai, hai. I'm just kiddin'" he said.

"Whatever," Lucia mumbled. Then the comb got stuck in something. "What the…?" she said, and looked. "GAH! Is that _gum_?" she asked incredulous.

Shinji shrugged. "It's hard to have long hair," was all he said.

"Okay, I need a scissor. I'm cutting your hair," she said and Shinji jumped up.

"NO WAY! Twenty years, onna (woman)! TWENTY YEARS!" he shrieked.

"I'm kidding! Relax. I'm just gonna get some hot water," she said, and left the room.

"Oh," Shinji said silently as she left.

Then he walked up to the desk. She had done all of the paperwork in less than two hours, and she had no questions. That had to be a new record. He smiled as he saw how good a work she had done as well. It was almost like she had done it before.

_Of course! She has! She didn't tell me her age. And she is plenty strong. I think it's time I had a little chat with Yamamoto Soutaichou about my sixth seat._

"Here I am," Lucia said and walked into the room, and walked over to Shinji.

"Hey," he said. He was sitting in his chair and smiled to his sixth.

"Arigato. It's good work," he said.

"Of course. I couldn't hand it in if it wasn't good," she said.

"Iie, it's good as in you've clearly done this before," he said.

Lucia stopped walking.

"Can't ya just tell me, and get it over with. I am gonna find out somehow anyway," he said.

Lucia shook her head. "You really shouldn't ask me this right now, because if I leave, you will have to attend the meeting with a gum in your hair," she said.

"What meeting?" he asked just as:

"_All Taichous and Fukutaichous are to report to Soutaichou within one hour. I repeat; All Taichous and Fukutaichous are to report to Soutaichou within one hour."_

Shinji looked at Lucia with shocked eyes. "How did ya know?" he asked.

She smiled. "I was just hoping for a meeting so you would drop it," she said, but Shinji didn't buy it, but decided to let it rest while the gum was still in his hair.

She walked up behind him, and started combing the wet hair in the water and hoped that the most of the gum would disappear.

"Taichou," Sousuke's voice said from outside the door.

"Come on in," Shinji said, and Sousuke walked in and saw Lucia stand behind the Taichou, combing his hair.

"He's got gum in his hair," she explained in a resigned tone.

Sousuke smiled, but didn't really like the fact that they were bonding in this way. That was just too serious.

"Well, are you almost done? The meeting," he hinted, and Lucia smiled.

"Hai. Just wait two seconds," she said.

"One, two," Sousuke said.

"Done," Lucia said.

"Heh, good," Sousuke said.

"I love being right," she said and Shinji just looked at the two of them.

"Arigato, Lucia," Shinji said, and Lucia walked out with a slight bow of her head.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it, and please feel free to give me ideas or stuff like that. I have the story pretty much all in my head, but if there's anything you'd like me to add, tell so and I will! ^^**

**PS: There are some Japanese words I haven't translated. If there's anything you're wondering about, let me know!  
**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or anything related to it.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Daisuke, Aoi, Haley, Mai, Vilde and Shirubaa Doragon, as well as anyone you haven't heard of in the series.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The new recruit**

"We've got a new recruit," Sousuke told Lucia as they were sitting in their home in the Seireitei.

"Really? Is he good?" she asked.

"Very. Shinji gave him the position as third seat," he said.

Lucia looked shocked up. "Really? Demo that means that Daisuke is degraded," she said, "I hope he's okay."

Sousuke didn't say anything.

"Well, I know that means I'm degraded too, but it doesn't really matter," she said.

Sousuke smiled. "Ah, right," he said, but he seemed somewhat impassive.

**Something is wrong.  
**_Gee, what gave it away, Shirubaa?  
_**Not with Sousuke. He avoided looking at you when you mentioned Daisuke. Something is up.  
**_What are you talking about? Is something wrong with Daisuke? Is that what you're saying?  
_**I am saying that we really should track his reiatsu.  
**_Fine, but I'm sure he's fine.  
_**I know. It's just to be on the secure side.**

Lucia rose. "I'm going out to get some air, okay?" she asked, and Sousuke nodded.

"Chotomate (Wait a sec). The new one will be staying here for some time. In this house. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"As long as he does his own dishes," Lucia retorted and Sousuke smiled.

"I'll make sure of it. He's standing just outside. His name is Ichimaru Gin," Sousuke said, and Lucia smiled.

"I'll send him in, then?" she asked and Sousuke nodded.

As she walked out, she saw a small boy. He couldn't be more than ten in appearance.

"Are you … ? K'so (Damn)! I forgot his name," Lucia said. "Holy crap! I just cursed!" she said. "GAH! What a stupid Taichou. Anyways!"

**Gin, Ichimaru Gin.**

"Ah! Are you Gin?" she asked.

The blond boy nodded with a sick smile. He looked kinda like a fox.

"Okay, then just walk inside. Sousuke is there. Oh, and I'm Sousuke's sister, Lucia," she said, and Gin nodded.

"Nice ta meet yah," he said and walked around her into the house.

Lucia walked up to the roof. There she closed her eyes and tried to trace Daisuke's reiatsu. She couldn't find it in his house, nor in the fifth base.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

Then she found it. It was very weak. Her eyes shot open, and she started running, using Shunpo.

She reached the place he was in, and saw him lying on the grass on the start of the forest of Seireitei.

"Daisuke!" Lucia yelled and ran over to him, and kneeled down. "Hey!" she said and saw all the blood leaving his body.

"Daisuke?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

He slowly opened his.

"Hey," she said silently.

"H-hey," he repeated.

"Who?" she asked.

The tears in her eyes almost blinded her.

"New. Aizen. Gin," he said.

Lucia's eyes widened. "Aizen? What?" she asked.

"Gin," Daisuke whispered.

"Gin did this to you?" she asked.

"Aizen's orders," Daisuke said, and then closed his eyes.

"Daisuke?" Lucia asked silently.

"Sayonara (Good-bye)," he whispered, and then his chest stopped heaving, and his reiatsu vanished.

"Daisuke? Oi! Daisuke!" Lucia whispered desperately, the tears leaking down feverishly.

She leaned her head on his chest, and fell asleep at some point.

* * *

Lucia woke up the next day in her own bed, with no remembrance of how she got there.

**Sousuke. He got you back.  
**_Dooshite (Why)? Why did he do it?  
_**Probably to find out what the boys potential was.  
**_By killing someone? That's not fair!  
_**Of course not. But life is not fair.  
**_You're trying to get me through a loophole, aren't you? So that I won't blame and lose Sousuke? Well, don't. I don't like when you're lying. Just tell me the truth. Is there really any justifying what Sousuke did?  
_**Iie.  
**_Iie, I didn't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bone to pick with someone._

"SOUSUKE!" Lucia bellowed down to the brown-haired man, sitting in the kitchen, who was just waiting for her to explode.

"Leave," he said to Gin, who walked out at once.

"How DARE you?" Lucia shrieked and stomped down the stairs in a harsh way.

As she showed herself to Sousuke, his heart throbbed in agony. She looked like shit, and seemed somehow dead.

"How DARE you?" she screamed again.

"Lucia-" he started, but didn't finish as Lucia hit him in the face with a great deal of power, and he flew into the wall.

She then stormed out of the house.

* * *

Lucia was sitting by a small river, her eyes burned red, when she heard some footprints behind her. She turned and saw Shinji stand there.

"Taichou," she said silently and turned back to the water.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

"Daisuke," was all she said, and Shinji sat down beside her.

"Hai, that's a tragic accident," he said.

"He hasn't told you?" Lucia asked incredulous.

"Nani?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing," Lucia said.

They sat there for a while, talking about all and nothing, and bonding, as Shinji so kindly called it.

"Demo I have to go back. Lots of paperwork," Shinji said, and Lucia rose.

"My paperwork. Two weeks," she said and Shinji frowned.

"It's okay. Ya did well on the others. I won't trouble ya with more," he said.

"Dame (no good), because when my Taichou serves me a just punishment, I will take it. No discussing that matter," she said and Shinji smiled sadly at her.

Then they walked side by side towards the headquarters of the Fifth Squad.

Lucia followed him into the Taichou's quarters, and he looked questionably at her. She rolled her eyes, and walked up to his desk.

"I wasn't kidding about the paperwork," she said.

Shinji smiled. "Neither was I," he said.

Lucia looked at him with resigned eyes. "Taichou. I need to have something to do besides fighting right now," she said, and Shinji then understood.

"Right," he said and gave her half a bunch.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yer not the only one who lost someone," he said to her and took forth a pen, and Lucia smiled.

"True," she said and walked out of the quarters, and saw Sousuke walk towards her.

He stopped dead as he saw her, and she looked down, and completely ignored him as she passed, and saw the small kid, Gin, walk beside him.

* * *

"Gomen," Sousuke said as he came home that night.

Lucia didn't look up from the paper she was reading. Gin was standing beside him with that goofy grin of his.

"There's some leftovers. I didn't bother wait for you guys to come. Warm it yourself. I'm going to bed, and don't wake me in the morning. It's my day off. Oh, and Gin. Don't smile like that when you're around me. It seems that you couldn't be happier that Daisuke was dead. If you keep smiling, I'll kick you both out," Lucia said, slowly rising, and walked over to the staircase and into her room on the second floor.

She was lying in her bed for a long time with her eyes open.

* * *

**How are you, my love?  
**_Brilliant. Just excellent.  
_**Heh, that was my exact guess. I mean, no one feels sad when their brother orders someone to kill their best friend, right?  
**_Urasai. (Shut up)  
_**I am trying to help you, Haley.  
**_Don't call me that.  
_**Why ever not? It is your name.  
**_A name I left thousands of years ago.  
_**But your name nonetheless.  
**_Can you leave me alone?  
_**Iie.**_  
Dooshite? (Why)  
_**I am meant to protect you, and not only from danger, shikashi from becoming depressed and reticent.  
**_Demo for now, can you leave me? I'm only gonna sleep.  
_**Are you really? Not even going to visit the sea?  
**_How is that your business?  
_**Because I care.  
**_You know what? Fine. Just come with me to the water.  
_**Arigato.**

Lucia rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed. She opened the window and jumped out. She then used Shunpo to get to the water in the forest quick enough, and soon she was standing in front of the great lake.

Without hesitation, Lucia jumped straight into the water, without looking around. She didn't care at the moment who was there or not. She just swam to the bottom of the lake, and closed her eyes, feeling her brown hair swung out around her head like a halo. She smiled as she felt the power source through her.

**Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, it is risky. What if someone sees you?  
**_And who would see me here. I mean, come on! Who leaves in the middle of the night to see if someone is sitting at the bottom of a lake?  
_**You cannot trace the reiatsu?  
**_What rei-?_

Lucia stopped as she felt a very familiar reiatsu close in on her. She swam to the surface again, and saw Shinji stand on the bridge.

"Oi," he said.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Why are you always where I am?" she asked.

"I just asked myself the same question," Shinji said, and smiled.

Lucia walked out of the water.

"Why did ya bathe?" he asked curiously.

"The water clears everything up. It is the only place I can think," she explained.

"Well, don't ya get cold when ya go out of it again?" Shinji asked, and looked up and down the soaked Lucia.

She smiled. "_That_ is something you'll never understand," she said, "and I'll be leaving now."

Shinji nodded, and Lucia Shunpoed back to her home.

* * *

**So, what'cha think? This will be the last chapter in over three weeks, because I'm leaving on Holiday and won't be back before around the 9****th**** of August. But you can still review! *HintHint**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! New chappie! I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but you know why ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe in any way.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Haley, Vilde, Shirubaa Doragon and Mai (Who will be in a very small part of this chapter… ^^**

**Enjoy it, won't you?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Three Years Later**

Lucia smiled as she saw Gin walk towards her. "What's wrong, boy?" she asked as he looked rather disturbed.

Lucia had learned how to read his emotions, and knew him better than anyone, except maybe Sousuke. She hadn't forgotten what he did, and certainly not the fact that he never told Shinji about it, but she had learned to not dwell too much about it.

"Taichou won't let me come with 'em on the secret mission," Gin said with the same smile as ever.

He had stopped smiling for a while around her, but at times it came back, and this was one of those times, when his feelings were somewhat sad because he was disappointed.

"Aw, come now. We'll get something going here. You'll also be in charge of the Fifth squad under my guidance. You'll get to decide a whole bunch, and I'm stuck with the paperwork," Lucia said, and Gin looked happier.

Well, to her at least. No one would notice the change in his emotions when it was so little, but Lucia knew.

"Now, we'll get some good food for tonight. Anything you'd like?" she asked.

Gin smiled an even bigger smile and said: "Pork!"

Lucia laughed. "Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked and ruffled his hair. "Then I have to get to the shops before they close. Will you say goodbye to Sousuke and Taichou for me?" she asked and Gin nodded. "Good, then I'll be off, and most likely soon back," she said and ran off with Gin waving behind her.

* * *

After a very good meal, and Gin helping Lucia with the dishes, they both hit the sack. It was standard for Lucia to check on Gin every night at midnight, and this night was no exception. She walked silently into the room, and the fox-face's chest heaved peacefully as he breathed. She smiled. Even though this was the killer of Daisuke, she couldn't help but feel a bit protective of him. When she turned to leave, she stopped.

"Lucia?" Gin asked behind her.

She turned. "Hai, Gin?" she asked.

"Gomen," he said and Lucia knew it was about Daisuke.

He said this every night, but this time, a lone tear slid down his face.

Lucia walked over to him and sat down on the bed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll get there," she said, and Gin smiled.

"You will?" he asked.

"Hai," she said, and made a move to leave, but Gin grabbed her wrist.

"Won't you stay?" he asked hopefully.

Lucia smiled down to the boy. "I thought you were a big boy," she mocked, and Gin looked away.

However, Lucia lay down beside him and pulled the covers over them both. Then she held around Gin as protectively as a mother would, and she felt him inhale her scent.

* * *

The next morning, Shinji arrived to his office, to find Gin and Lucia doing the paperwork, and she smiled as he walked in.

"Ohayoo (morning) Taichou. How was the mission?" she asked.

"Easy," Shinji said and dropped down into the chair behind his desk.

Sousuke walked in. "Gin, you didn't cause trouble for Lucia, did you?" he asked the small, smiling boy.

"Of course not," Gin said and Lucia snorted.

"He did, didn't he?" Sousuke asked.

"Iie. He didn't," Lucia said, and then rose. "I'll be leaving the rest of the paperwork to you then, Taichou," she said and left.

As Shinji was left alone and looked at the professional paperwork, he decided; he needed to know just who Aizen Lucia really was. He rose and jumped out of his window, and headed for the Soutaichou's quarters.

* * *

"I'm here ta talk ta the Soutaichou, preferably in privet," Shinji said as he reached the place.

The guard nodded. "I will go see if he is available," he said and Shinji nodded.

It took thirty seconds.

"He is available. You may enter," the guard said and Shinji smiled and walked into the door that the guard held open for him.

Yamamoto was sitting behind the desk, looking up at Shinji as he entered. "Is there anything you wanted, Hirako Taichou?" he asked, and Shinji nodded.

"I need ta know just who my sixth seat is," he said, and Yamamoto actually opened his eyes in surprise.

Then he calmed very quickly, and decided to play ignorant. "I don't understand what you mean," he said, "Isn't your sixth seat Aizen Lucia? The one you always wanted to promote, even though you didn't know her Zanpaktou?"

Shinji nodded.

"Then what about it?" he asked, and Shinji then decided to cut the chase.

"Who is she really? And don't lie ta me. I know yer hiding somethin' from me," Shinji said, and Yamamoto let out a breath.

"I won't deny that. Shikashi it's not for me to tell. It's not my secret, or life. Maybe I will tell one time, but only if it is very, _very_ vital that I do," he said, and Shinji looked curiously at the old man.

"I'm her Taichou. I should know," he said trying to win Yamamoto over.

But the man only shook his head.

"Dooshite?" Shinji asked.

"Because, as I said, it's not for me to tell," he said and Shinji knew there was nothing to do about it.

"I will find out one way or the other," Shinji said and then left.

Yamamoto sighed. "OI!" he yelled and the guard came into the room. "I need to see Vilde," he said, and the guard's face was drained of blood.

Then he bowed his head. "Of course. I'll go find Sakata Mai," the guard said and turned to find the woman.

* * *

**So, what'cha think? I know it's a short chapter for having had such a long time to write a new one. But, maybe, I'll upload another one. I think I will actually. But you can still review !**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I figured that it was okay to upload another chapter, seeing that this chapter is actually shorter than the last one, so be thrilled! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owner.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Vilde, Haley, Mai and Shirubaa Doragon.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Enter Vilde**

"Mai, snap out of it!" Vilde snapped, and Mai smirked evilly.

"They're about to figure you out," Mai said.

"Not gonna happen. They're too stupid," Vilde said, and Mai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on!" Vilde said, and Mai looked questionably at her. "Ah, just forget it," she said, and Mai smiled.

"Sure, but the guard is coming now, so shoo!" Mai said and Vilde smiled.

"They're gonna ask for me, so get ready for a blow!" Vilde said, her red hair bluffing in the non-existent wind.

"Ah, I envy the way you order the elements to do your bidding, just like everything else," Mai said and Vilde snickered.

"Hai, hai. See yah!" she said and vanished in thin air.

The guard entered the room. "I'm seeking Vilde," he said.

"Of course you are," Mai said in a sugar-sweet voice.

"It is on orders from Yamamoto Soutaichou," he said, and Mai nodded.

"I'll get her here. Just wait outside," she said.

The guard left and closed the door after him.

"I call upon thee, the ruler of the after-life!" Mai said with a dramatic voice, and a strong wind with flames, water and stones swirled around a woman with red hair and red eyes, black leather-clothes and an evil smirk on her face.

"Hill thee, Vilde!" Mai said, and Vilde smiled amused down at her.

"You may rise," she said with an important voice, and Mai did so.

"Will you talk to Genryuusai Yamamoto, the Soutaichou of the Gotai 13?" Mai asked with a kind voice.

"I will," Vilde said, and Mai opened the door.

The guard looked like a dead body, but bowed somewhat when Vilde stood in front of him.

"You may take me to the Soutaichou," she said, and the guard led the way.

Vilde looked back and winked at Mai.

As Vilde walked into the room where Yamamoto sat, she pretended to smile, but when the guard closed the door, her face immediately grew annoyed. "What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"It really is nice to see you as well, Vilde," Yamamoto said with irony, but he smiled, and the smile was true.

"Get to the point G, or I'm leaving," Vilde shot at him, and he folded his hands.

"I need to know when the time will come when the secret will be let out."

Vilde rolled her eyes. "Never. And if you should slip, you know that I will have to leave, and let you rot in Hell," she said, and Yamamoto nodded.

"But people are getting curious of you, and everybody seems to fear you," he said.

Once again, Vilde rolled her eyes. "Of course they're afraid. They know who I am, and yet they know nothing about me," she said.

"Exactly, and I think we should explain just who you are soon," he said.

"Forget it. It's up to me to decide, and no one will be allowed to say anything, without facing the consequences, and you are not an exception. I'm staying here to observe what you're doing here in this world, and up until now, nothing has changed," Vilde said, and Yamamoto nodded.

"I know. Which is why I let you decide, shikashi there may come a time when I don't have a choice," he said.

"You always have a choice," Vilde snarled.

Yamamoto looked deadly serious at her.

"And I'm leaving now. And don't try to stop me. You know fairly well that your power doesn't even _begin_ to touch the power I have in my pinky finger," she said and Yamamoto let her leave.

* * *

"You did what?" Lucia asked incredulously to Shinji.

"I need ta know who ya are," he said.

"And you turn to the Soutaichou? Why would he know who I am?" she asked, kindly enough, but there was a warning inside her voice that Shinji heard clearly.

"Ya're my subordinate, and no matter what ya say, I know for a fact that no subordinate of mine is that good with paperwork," he said.

"This is all about the paperwork?" Lucia asked.

"Hai," he said.

"Maybe I'm a natural or something. Just don't assume things that quickly. You know fairly well where that'll lead you," Lucia said, and Shinji shook his head.

"The Soutaichou confirmed that ya had a secret, shikashi he didn't tell me. He said it wasn't for him ta tell," Shinji said.

_That teme (bastard, son of a bitch)! God! Why won't he just leave me alone?_ Lucia thought angrily.

"And he got that damn right," she snapped and Shinji frowned. "Nani?" she asked.

"Ya just confirmed it as well. Now I won't stop until I know," he smirked.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, Taichou. This isn't your business," she said and turned on her heel, and walked away.

Shinji looked slightly exasperated after her, wondering what it could be that was so serious she couldn't tell her own Taichou. He looked down on the paperwork in front of him, and figured that he wouldn't stop until he knew the truth. But what he didn't know was how long he'd have to wait for it, and that fact made him slightly restless.

* * *

**Mm, what'cha say? That it's all for the best? Sry, got the song glued to my brain, and I had this impulse of just being forced to write it down. So, there. Anyways. Did you like it? Do you have the slightest idea of who Vilde might be? No? Yes? Wanna guess? What about Mai? Any ideas who she might be? Just another OC? Or…?**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so another chapter is here! Hope you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe, and nor will I ever. The characters all belong to their rightful owner.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Haley, Vilde, Shirubaa Doragon and Mai as well as the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Emotions and lies**

She was running. Running fast. Running nowhere. Just running. She didn't stop until she saw Gin in the middle of the forest.

"Gin! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"The same as yah, probably," he said and smiled.

Today it was a happy smile, but he seemed a bit cautious.

"Where is Sousuke?" Lucia then asked, a bit more cautious.

She knew what he was capable of. Maybe he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"I dunno. I was lookin' for him, demo I only found Tousen," he said, and Lucia frowned.

"What do you mean; 'only found Tousen'?" she asked.

Gin kept his smile, but Lucia could see that he had said too much.

"Where is Sousuke, Gin?" she asked, harder now.

"I really dunno," he said, and Lucia believed him.

"But then, where is Tousen?" she asked, and Gin looked towards the river.

"Over there," he said and Lucia could see a shadow in the faint light.

She smiled to Gin, and walked towards the shadow.

As she got rather near, Tousen turned quickly and swung his sword towards Lucia. She had been expecting this, and jumped neatly away.

"MATTE!" Gin yelled at Tousen, and he was a bit distracted for the moment, and that was all Lucia needed.

The second later, she sat on Tousen's back, with his own Zanpaktou pressed against his neck.

"Where is Sousuke?" she snarled at him.

Gin ran up to them. "What'cha doin', Lucy?" he asked, and Lucia narrowed her eyes, ignoring Gin for the moment.

"Where is he?" she snapped.

Tousen didn't make a sound.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy," she said, and still no sound. "Fine, the hard then," she said.

She let go of his Zanpaktou and reached her fingers out to touch his forehead.

"I'm right here, Lu," Sousuke's voice said from behind her.

She hopped off Tousen's back.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she snapped furiously.

"Not far, dooshite?" he asked.

"You're avoiding my question, Sousuke," she said with narrowed eyes.

"When you look so dangerous, who wouldn't? I'm even mistaking the color in your eyes for red," he said, and he seemed a bit pale.

But Lucia didn't notice that for long. _Red eyes? Oh, crap!_ she thought and closed them immediately.

"I'm going home, and you better not have done anything too bad. I'm not a person of second chances," she said and shunpoed back, but not to her house.

No, she left to the river.

**Daijoubu, love? (Are you okay)  
**_Do I seem okay?  
_**No, which is why I want to know what is bothering you. I love you, you know. I have to take care of you. It is like a cursed bond that will not let go of me. I am sorry, but this is just what our bond is.  
**_Are you gonna start lecturing me now?  
_**Iie, but I think you should start keeping a closer eye on Sousuke.  
**_Oh, I will. Believe you me. But he's acting so strange! I wish he'd just tell me what was wrong, demo he completely ignores me now.  
_**We are going to get to the bottom of this. Depend on it.  
**_Hai. Demo I really need your help, though.  
_**Then do not snap so much at me.  
**_Gomen. I just feel so confused all the time, and it angers me. I don't wanna hide so much, demo I have to. I cannot tell anyone.  
_**Dooshite? Do you not trust them?  
**_Iie, that's not it. I just can't tell them, because they won't accept me.  
_**You give them little credit.  
**_I know, but not even G, R, Shiro or S accepted me, and if they don't, who will?  
_**What about Shinji? He seems like a decent guy.  
**_Hai, hai. Iie, he is the last I'd tell.  
_**Who is the first?  
**_No one. I don't have a first.  
_**Me?  
**_You are the reason, dude.  
_**Too true. Gomen. I feel so guilty about your destiny.  
**_Ah, come now. It's really not that bad. I'm just exaggerating now.  
_**You have no idea of how strong our bond is, do you?  
**_Why do you say that?  
_**Because I am so attached to you, that I know everything your consciousness says. I know just how hard this is for you, and I wish it was not even half as bad as you think it is.  
**_K'so (damn). Well, then you at least know fairly well that I can handle it.  
_**That is the only reason for why the Gods chose you.  
**_You and those Gods of yours._

Lucia rolled her eyes as Shirubaa chuckled inside her head. She then jumped into the water. She wished she could just drown, but no, she didn't need breath, and the water couldn't choke her. She swam around, her brown hair resembling the waves of the water. The water was rather deep and at one place, it was a trench. It was real deep, and Lucia herself had only been on the depths once. It had been real scary, and the darkness and pressure of the water had been suffocating. Lucia smiled to herself.

**Iie. Do not do it.  
**_Dooshite?  
_**You will destroy me.  
**_You're safe in my arm as long as I want you to. Believe me.  
_**If you are sure.  
**_I am. I'd never do anything to harm you, Shirubaa. Not deliberately. Not accidentally.  
_**I believe you.  
**_Good._

Lucia swam to the place and suddenly she saw the edge. She swam over it and looked into deep darkness.

"Give me courage," she said, even though it couldn't be heard.

Only bubbles escaped her mouth. Then she turned her head down and started swimming. Then someone grabbed her foot. She turned, surprised that she hadn't felt whoever it was' reiatsu. Lucia frowned when she looked into the face of Sousuke. She immediately swam to the surface.

When she and Sousuke broke it, she exclaimed: "Where have you been?"

Sousuke didn't say anything.

"What did you do?" she then asked, calmer and more serious.

He still didn't say anything. He climbed out of the water and turned to her.

"Get up," he said.

His voice was unexpected. He seemed angry. Sousuke was never real angry. Not like this. Lucia's frown deepened and she climbed out of the water.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked sharply.

Lucia quirked an eyebrow. "Nani?" she asked.

"I won't repeat myself," he snapped.

"Well, I will. Where have you been?" Lucia asked.

"In the house," Sousuke said.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since eight tonight," he said calmly.

He wasn't lying.

Lucia had left the house at precisely 07.45 p.m. "Oh," she said.

"Oh," Sousuke said, "And?"

"I was swimming," Lucia said defensively. "What did you think I was doing? Taking suicide?" she asked sarcastically.

Sousuke looked away.

Lucia looked shocked at him. "You did, didn't you?" she asked incredulously.

Sousuke didn't say anything and Lucia understood; No normal person would swim down into the darkness of a trench. No one. Except her.

"Relax, Sousuke. I was just gonna check if I dared to swim a bit down into the darkness. I was always scared of the depths of the sea, so I wanted to conquer it. That's all," Lucia lied easily.

But it was halfway true. She _had_ always been afraid of the depths of the sea.

"Good," Sousuke said harshly.

Lucia rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Lu?" he asked and she turned.

"Hai?" she asked.

"You're my sister, okay. Aishiteru (I love you). Don't do that again," he said.

Lucia's eyes widened. Sousuke had never said he loved her. Then her face softened, and she smiled.

"Hai," she said and walked away.

Sousuke looked sadly after her.

"We can still call it off," Tousen said behind him.

"Iie. This has to happen. We have to figure out a way," Sousuke said, and they and Gin walked into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it, and if you did, I hope you know what to do. But I have a small warning:**

**From here onwards the story will get more and more supernatural. Lucia, Haley and Vilde will get more Mary Sue-ish, but hopefully in a believable way. I'm sorry if this comes as a negative thing on you readers, but I figured it was slightly necessary to tell. Please continue reading, but should it get too much for you, and you really **_**can't**_** continue, then you can stop. But don't stop just because of this warning.**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here comes a new chapter. It took me long, I know. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach-universe, and I never will.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Haley, Vilde, Mai, Aoi and Shirubaa Doragon as well as the plot of this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The suspect**

The next day, Shinji called in the Shinigami in squad 5, and Lucia, standing in the middle, was rather curious about what it was.

"There have been reports over missin' people in the Gotei 13. It was only yesterday, and I need ta talk ta all of ya who don't have any alibis ta where ya were last night. This was the night of the incident. Now, who was alone last night?" Shinji asked.

Almost everyone raised their hands.

Shinji frowned and then asked: "Who was out in the forest alone last night?"

Lucia raised her hand, but she was the only one.

Shinji frowned. "Sixth seat, meet me in my office tomorrow at nine a.m. I won't appreciate it if yer late," he said and walked out of the chambers.

Aoi walked up to Lucia as everybody started mumbling, spreading rumors. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Bathing," Lucia said plainly and walked out of the room and used Shunpo to get to the water again.

She stopped on the bridge and hung her feet out and into the water.

**What is it, hon? I mean, I did hear everything he said, but you do not seem worried.  
**_I'm not worried. I'm not to blame, so there. I just don't get why Sousuke didn't raise his hand.  
_**Maybe because he wasn't alone?  
**_When I met him, he was.  
_**No, he wasn't.  
**_Nani?  
_**You need to pay more attention, hon.  
**_Who?  
_**Tousen and Gin.  
**_Okay, what is going on?  
_**I do not know. But I know we need to find it out before we get blamed.  
**_I'm not worried about getting blamed. What I'm worried about is the fact that no one will figure it out if we get locked up…  
_**Good point.  
**_Maybe if we try to spy on Sousuke…?  
_**Dame (no good). He will find out, and he will not be happy.  
**_Fine. We'll have to stick out and find out, then?  
_**Hai.  
**_Yosh._

Lucia then started thinking about the order from Shinji. What if he didn't believe her? And which part did she care about? The fact that he'd lock her up, maybe even execute her? Or the fact that he didn't believe _her_? She frowned. And what would she say?

And when did she start to care about what others thought of her? Matte. She didn't. She never cared about what others said before Sousuke, Gin and Shinji. What was it with those three? And why did she have the feeling that Sousuke had been lying to her yesterday after all?

And why was Tousen and Gin there, and she didn't notice? Was she really starting to take things easy? Was she really dropping her guard? Did she really not notice, because she didn't try to notice? Or had they hidden their reiatsu? Why would they do so, if they weren't hiding?

* * *

The next morning at eight a.m., Lucia jumped out of bed and hurried to take on her shihakusou and used Shunpo to get to the 5th squads barracks. She didn't say anything to Sousuke or Gin and just left. She left a note, though, saying there was breakfast in the fridge.

As she neared the barracks, she felt an emotion of unease run through her. She knew she was nervous, but not _that_ nervous. And she didn't know what she was nervous about. She shouldn't care. She should deal with whatever judgment, and she knew she wouldn't be sentenced to death as long as Yamamoto was there. He knew. He knew everything.

Then she stopped in front of Shinji's door. She knocked and heard him call her in. She opened the door and saw that Shinji was sitting behind his desk, looking rather sleepy. On his left cheek he had a mark after the pen he had slept on.

"Lucia," he said and gave a sign for her to sit down behind the desk.

Lucia walked up and pushed the chair a bit aside, her unease almost making her puke. It was thousands of butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't decide if they were negative or positive.

"What were ya doin' alone in the forest, Lucia?" Shinji asked gravely.

"I was by the river," Lucia said plainly.

"Dooshite?" Shinji asked.

"I needed to think."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you."

Shinji leaned back in his chair. "Ya have to tell me, Lucia. Otherwise I can't help ya," he said.

Lucia frowned. "Then you can't help me. No offence, Shin- Taichou, but I never really asked for your help, and I don't think I ever will," she said.

Shinji sighed. "I have to turn ya in, then," he said.

"You already have," Lucia said, "demo Yamamoto Soutaichou told you to trust me."

Shinji looked surprised. "How did ya know?" he asked.

"The same way I knew it would be a meeting three years ago," Lucia said.

"Who are ya?"

"No one you know."

"Try me," he said.

"Iie," she said, "That's not what I meant. I meant that the Lucia you know doesn't even exist."

"Then who are ya?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lucia said plainly.

"Try me," Shinji said.

"You already said that," she said.

"Then maybe that shows how much I wanna know," he said.

It was silent for a while. Lucia felt her stomach do a flip as Shinji looked her up and down.

"Why won't ya trust me?" he asked, hurt lying in his undertone.

"It has nothing to do with my trust to you," Lucia said.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"It's about my Zanpaktou's trust," she said.

Shinji went silent. During all her years in the squad, she had never mentioned her Zanpaktou freely.

"Yer Zanpaktou?" Shinji asked with mild interest as to not scare Lucia away, but to keep her talking about it.

"I will never tell you any specific detail about my Zanpaktou, Taichou. You have to live with that," she said and looked harshly at him with clear resolution.

"Fine, shikashi will ya just tell me what ya were thinkin' 'bout?" Shinji asked.

"Sousuke and Gin. That's all," Lucia said, giving in for once, but not going any further.

"Nani?" Shinji asked, obviously very surprised.

Lucia didn't say anything just rose and walked to the door. "I will leave now, Taichou. You might punish me any way you see fit for turning my back at your question, demo I will say no more about the matter. Do what you like," she said and walked out of the room.

Shinji sighed and looked out the window. What was it with that girl? Why did she make him feel like he needed to know? And why was he so persistent to know?

* * *

Five months passed and there were no news of the vanishing people. There were no new attacks, so the Taichous suspected it was some hollow they had killed without noticing their capability. Sousuke seemed like his old self again, but Lucia knew something was off. Gin was like he always had been, except he seemed more careful when he was around Lucia.

This was why she knew something was off. Ever since the meeting with Shinji, she did everything she could to avoid him, not always the lucky one. Right now she was standing outside his chambers and knocked on the door since he had ordered her to do so.

"Come on in," he said and Lucia pushed the doors open and entered.

Shinji was sitting behind the desk with a focused face. "Sit down," he said silently and Lucia did so after closing the doors behind her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Wanna take a wild guess?" Shinji asked.

Lucia shrugged.

"Ya've been avoidin' me," he said and Lucia frowned.

"I haven't done i-"

"Don't bother denyin' it, okay? Maybe I went too far. Shikashi maybe ya should try ta-"

"Don't interrupt me, okay? What I was gonna say was that I hadn't done it to avoid you. Just your questions," Lucia interrupted.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow. "Ta me that sound awfully similar," he said.

"And maybe it is to you. Demo not to me," she said.

"So yer feelings are all that matters?" he asked and Lucia looked shocked at him and the butterflies in her stomach exploded.

She still hadn't figured out what caused it, if it was a crush or just nerves.

"Gomen," Lucia eventually said and looked down.

She didn't realize how selfish she was and had been. How could she not share her concerns with her Taichou?

"Lucia," Shinji said with a soft voice, and Lucia realized that the butterflies were not some kinda nerve-system that had hit wrong.

The way he said her name was all that mattered. She really had developed a crush on her Taichou. _K'so_, was all she could think.

"Hai?" Lucia asked silently and looked up at the guy.

He wasn't exactly pretty, but he had a certain charm, and his personality was definitely something to brag about. He was a real man. He knew what was right and what was wrong. And Lucia admired him for it.

"Just trust me," Shinji said in a soft almost pleading voice.

"If I tell you I break my trust. I cannot do that," Lucia said, her eyes pleading him not to go any further.

Shinji sighed. "Oh, well. Ya can go," he said, and Lucia rose.

She walked over to the door.

"Lucia?" Shinji asked behind her.

She turned with a questioning look.

"Iie. Never mind," he said.

Lucia looked at him for a moment, a silent moment, then smiled and walked out of the door. As it was closed she leaned against it and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Please tell me, and any ideas are welcomed!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I figured; why wait for nothing when you can upload another chapter? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or any of its characters, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Haley, Vilde, Mai, Shirubaa Doragon, Aoi and the plot, plus whomever you've never heard of in the series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Six years later**

Six years had passed since the incident. Lucia hadn't forgotten, but many others had. She and Shinji were the only ones who still even talked about it. Sousuke had become weirder. He behaved like every day was the last day on, well, not earth, in Soul Society then.

Gin was the same as usual. And during those years, Lucia hadn't done anything with her feelings towards Shinji. They had only increased. Sousuke had seen this, but never said anything about it.

At the moment, Lucia, Sousuke and Gin were eating breakfast, getting ready for a long day. As they were done they all walked out of the house and ran using Shunpo to the 5th squads barracks. When they reached it, Shinji was standing outside. Lucia felt the normal butterflies tickle her stomach as the three stopped in front of him.

"Lucia? A word, please," he said and they walked a bit away from Sousuke and Gin. "Where were ya last night?" he asked.

Lucia frowned. "I was out with Gin, taking him to the tenth squad. He wanted to meet Rangiku-san," she said.

"The newly appointed sixth seat?" Shinji asked confused.

"Hai. That's why he wanted to see her. To congratulate," Lucia said.

"Right. So you don't know what Sousuke did yesterday?" Shinji asked, and Lucia was getting more and more confused.

"Iie. I don't know. Demo what is all this, Taichou?" she asked.

"Another attack. Just like that six years ago," he said.

Lucia's frown deepened, and she glanced back at Sousuke. "Hn," was all she said.

Shinji walked closer to her, and she had to force herself calm, otherwise she'd probably blush herself to death. "Just tell me if ya see somethin' weird, right?" he asked.

Lucia looked up at him, trying to read his eyes, finding it impossible. "Hai," she said.

"Arigato," he said and walked past her over to his Fukutaichou.

Lucia walked silently after them, Gin beside her, and entered the Shinigami-chambers and started with her paperwork. She was finished within half an hour, and hoped there would be more. Now her mind would just drift to Sousuke like so many times before.

**Maybe you should tell Shinji-san.  
**_Since when did you call him Shinji-san?  
_**Since I realized you loved him.  
**_Not funny.  
_**I am not trying to be funny, my sweet.  
**_Hai, hai.  
_**Shikashi Sousuke was out last night. I noticed his reiatsu was different. As if he had been drunk or something like that.  
**_Maybe he was at a bar, then?  
_**Not that kind of drunk. Like he had been real happy about something.  
**_Okay, like what?  
_**Maybe the vanishing had been successful this time?  
**_What are you saying? That Sousuke is behind it all?  
_**That is exactly what I am saying.  
**_I couldn't believe that.  
_**Dooshite?  
**_Because he is my brother. My nii-san. My aniki. I believe in him.  
_**That is the very problem. You have no judgment when it comes to Sousuke.  
**_And you do?  
_**Hai, because last time I checked, he was not my aniki.  
**_Fine, demo what will you have me do? Turn him in?  
_**Iie, shikashi tell Shinji about your worries.  
**_I will decide that.  
_**You will.**

Lucia leaned back and closed her eyes. Maybe some relaxing would do the trick.

Then Aoi walked up to her. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?" he asked with a smile.

Lucia smirked. "Duh! I kinda promised Yoruichi, so I really have no choice. Demo Taichou is rather busy today, so I don't really know if she'll come. There's been more vanishing people, and therefore they have to stay alert, and so do we, right?" she said.

Aoi frowned. "Another vanishing? When?" he asked, shocked.

"You haven't hea- oh, right. I got to know from the Taichou," Lucia said.

Aoi chuckled. "You," he said.

"Me," Lucia agreed, "Demo don't say anything. It would be rather bad if it leads back to me."

Aoi nodded gravely. "Is there anyone out searching now?" he asked.

"I don't know, demo if there is, I'm sure it's from Kensei-san's team," Lucia said.

"True, they're always the first to know," Aoi said.

Lucia nodded. Then they fell to silence.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you at the party?" he asked.

"Hai," Lucia said and he left.

She smiled after him, wishing he'd stay a little longer.

"Maybe ya should relax a little, ne?" Shinji asked behind her.

Lucia turned quickly and made a grimace. "Gomen," she said, referring to the fact that she told Aoi.

"It's okay. It was doomed ta come out soon anyways. And the fact that ya were the one ta do it, makes ya more human, so I'm glad," Shinji said with a wink of his eye.

Lucia punched his foot childishly and turned away, hiding her face as she felt it get a bit hot.

Shinji sat down beside her. "About Sousuke-"

"Don't," Lucia said harshly.

Shinji looked curiously at her.

"Just… don't."

That stopped Shinji from talking. They sat there in silence for a while before he rose.

"Don't go out to the river anymore, and hang around as many people as you can. The other Taichou's doesn't trust you after what happened six years ago," he said, "If you don't count Shunsui, Juushirou, Retsu-san and Yamamoto, that is."

"Yoruichi thinks I'm guilty?" Lucia asked indifferently.

"Hai," Shinji said silently.

"Okay," she said calmly and looked anywhere but him.

Shinji turned. "Ja ne (later)," he said and walked away.

Lucia waited a moment and then she felt the unease swallow her and she grabbed her knees, leaning her forehead on them and took deep, careful breaths. What she didn't know was that Shinji saw it from the distance. He frowned and wondered if he should walk back.

**Iie. Do not go back to her. She needs to relax and take it easy for ten minutes, and that will not work when you are around her. She cares too much. Do not go back. She needs a moment to gather herself, and you seeing her like this would kill her. **

**She would not appreciate it if you walked back, because she would think of herself as weak, something she most certainly is not. She is the strongest person I have ever seen, and she handles so much. Much more than any person could. Not any Shinigami would be so capable. She is extraordinary.**

Shinji froze as he heard the voice, but soon the words being said sunk in. He nodded to himself and whoever had said those things, and walked away with a short glance on Lucia.

**Arigato.**

Shinji looked around for the owner of the voice on the way back, trying to find an abnormal reiatsu, but he didn't see anything. Then he stomped into Sousuke.

"Taichou? Muguruma Taichou decided to send out ten Shinigami to check out the vanishing in the Rukongai," he said.

Shinji looked harshly at him. "Arigato, Sousuke," he said.

He walked past his Fukutaichou, who followed three feet after.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and I will upload a lot of chapter now. I'm trying to get done with this story as quickly as possible so I can continue on one of my other.**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know what? I won't say anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe.**

**Claimer: I do own whichever character you've never seen or read about in the anime/manga.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Be careful**

Lucia was standing in front of the mirror, taking on a tight tunica and a pair of tights. She tied her hair in a high pony-tail and jumped out of the window as she finished her makeup. She walked into the bar as she reached it and found Yoruichi already at the bench. Lucia walked up to her, and a serious moment lay over them.

"I know you think of me as guilty, so I figured I could hang around you for a while, so that you wouldn't have any proof at least," she said.

Yoruichi smiled. "Relax. I believe you, Lu. Don't worry," she said.

"Really? Demo Shinji-"

"Shinji doesn't know everything, yah know," Yoruichi said.

"Right," Lucia said and they smirked and ordered some sake.

Later in the night, Lucia found herself dancing with some random dude. As he started getting touchy, Lucia had enough and stopped him. Then she walked away over to the bar.

"Why did you stop?" Yoruichi asked.

The two girls were still rather sober for them to be.

"He was too annoying. A jackass," Lucia said.

"In other words, he used his hands more than he should?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hai," Lucia said.

"Oh well. Boys will be boys."

"True, and that's why I'm thinking of becoming a les," Lucia joked.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. Well, except girls can be a large mouthful as well."

"Literally."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Too true," she said.

The door to the bar opened and a gang of white haori's entered the room.

"Taichou?" Lucia asked as Shinji walked in.

He rolled his eyes at Lucia.

"It's Shinji off work," he said.

Lucia smiled. "YOSH! Shinji, why is Hiyori looking like she could kill you?" she asked.

Shinji turned at once and got a fist pushed into his face. "HIYORI! What was that for, boki (dumbass)?" he snapped.

"Yer annoying," Hiyori said simply.

Shinji glared daggers at Hiyori before Love grabbed Hiyori's hem. "Show some respect, Hiyori," he said simply.

Lisa rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lucia. "Boys," she muttered.

"I know. Demo where is your Taichou?" Lucia asked.

"Oh, he'll be here. He'd never miss a party," Lisa said with an annoyed tone.

And right on cue, Shunsui walked into the bar along with Juushirou, the latter looking a bit off.

Shunsui stopped in front of them. "Lisa-chan, Lucia-chan, Yoruichi-chan, Hiyori-chan," he said with a smile to all of the four girls.

Lucia quirked an eyebrow, Lisa looked annoyed, Yoruichi chuckled and Hiyori completely ignored him, busy glaring at Shinji who was making faces at her, involving tongue.

"How was your day today, Lisa-chan? I didn't see you as much as I'd like," Shunsui said.

"Of course you didn't. You never do. If you should, you'd have to lock me up in your chambers," Lisa said harshly.

Everyone laughed at this comment. After a while of just talking, Lucia walked over to another part of the bar.

"Daijoubu?" Juushirou asked from behind her.

She turned with a smile.

"Hai, arigato Shirou," she said.

"Good, shikashi you seem very thoughtful. Is there something you want to say?" he asked.

"Iie. It's just a headache," Lucia said, "I think I should go home. I just have to talk a bit to Aoi before that."

Juushirou nodded and joined the other Taichous and Fukutaichous.

Lucia looked around and found Aoi in the back of the bar. "Yo!" she said and walked over to him.

"You're surprisingly sober," he said with a smirk.

Lucia punched his arm. "Hai, hai. Can't have a repeat of last time yah know," she said.

Aoi snickered. "I don't think the Taichou would let you off the hook once again," he said, "And speaking of the Devil and he shall come."

Lucia frowned. "Why does everyone think the Devil is a guy?" she asked.

"Well, that's a dark conversation fer ya," Shinji said behind her.

"Well, they do. I mean, God is a guy, because, let's face it; if God was a girl the world would have been a much better place," Lucia said, "Demo no one knows anything about the Devil, right?"

Shinji and Aoi both looked weirdly at her.

"Nani?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," they both said.

"Shikashi, can I have a word, Lucia?" Shinji asked.

Lucia nodded. "Sure. Aoi, I'll be leaving now, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked and Aoi held up his glass in a toast.

Lucia smiled and walked after Shinji out of the bar. Tickling, annoying, murderous, traitorous butterflies swam around in her gut. She hated feeling so drawn to anyone. She was independent, and she always would be. She didn't need a boy to be happy. She had proved that.

"Hai?" she asked as they stopped.

"Gomen fer tryin' ta find out who ya were six years ago. I realized it really wasn't any of my business," he said.

Lucia looked shocked at him. "Come on, Shinji! That's six years ago. I thought you had forgotten," she said.

"Iie, that would be difficult. Yer an intriguing person," Shinji said making the butterflies explode, multiply and flap faster.

"I would be lying if I didn't say the same thing for you," she said truthfully.

Shinji grinned. "Yer one weird person, Lu, and I just want ya ta be careful, okay?"

Lucia blushed as he said that and Shinji chuckled.

"It's not unusual ta care fer yer subordinates, ya know," he said.

Lucia nodded and tried to hide her blush, not completely successful. Shinji placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head up.

Green eyes met brown and the blush deepened.

"HAGEDAKE (Dickhead)!" a voice screamed, and a foot hit Shinji's face and he was blasted backwards.

"What the hell're ya doin', baka (idiot)? Hittin' on yer underlin'?" Hiyori shrieked.

"Hiyori, ya teme (bastard)!" Shinji shrieked and held the spot she had kicked.

Lucia was doubled over in laughter. They continued to fight, and she continued to laugh.

* * *

The next day, Kensei and five other Shinigami, including his Fukutaichou, Kuna Mashiro, left Soul Society to find out more about the vanishing. Lucia had a real bad feeling about all this, and tried to follow Sousuke everywhere, but at some point she lost him. Him and Gin. She was starting to fret and walked into Shinji's office without knocking.

She didn't realize this before she saw him leaning over his desk, his head lying on his hands, sleeping tightly. Lucia walked slowly over to him and looked at him with soft eyes as he took a deep breath and let it out. An ache in her stomach tying itself made her realize she wasn't just crushing on him.

**Aw, this is one of those cute moments you want me to stay out of, hai?  
**_Hai. Something you didn't manage.  
_**Oh, gomen. I did not realize…  
**_You rarely do.  
_**I am better than before.  
**_Hai, ha-  
_**Oi! He is waking up.  
**_K'so._

Lucia walked as quickly as she could over to the door and reached it just as:

"Lucia? What are ya doin' here?"

Lucia turned with an innocent face.

"You asked me to come if I wanted to tell you anything," she said.

"And ya haven't heard of knockin'?" Shinji asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I have, demo I forgot and was on my way out when you woke up," she said truthfully.

"Right. Well, what did ya wanna say?" he asked.

Lucia closed the door behind her and walked a bit closer.

"I can't find Sousuke anywhere. He's, like, disappeared or something," she said.

"I saw Sousuke not five minutes ago. Plus the minutes I was asleep, makin' it ten," Shinji said with a grin.

"Oh, okay. I guess it's all right then. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him," Lucia said and turned to leave.

"I will," Shinji said.

Lucia pushed the doors open, but was stopped. She looked to her left and saw Shinji standing real close. Blood rushed to her face, but she tried to ignore it. Shinji didn't comment it like he did yesterday. He smiled and said with a soft voice:

"Be careful."

Then he let the doors open and Lucia walked through them, trying to sort out her mind.

* * *

**New chapter in not too long…**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach-universe.**

**Claimer: I own whatever character you've never read about or seen in the manga/anime.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hollowfication**

Lucia woke late that night by the sound of the alarm calling in all the Taichous. She frowned.

"What's going on, Shirubaa?" she asked into the air.

**I do not know, shikashi I can no longer feel the reiatsu of Muguruma Kensei or Kuna Mashiro.  
**_Nani?  
_**I will try to figure out more. Stay awake, though. I want it to be easy to get to you.  
**_I will. Demo Shinji daijoubu?  
_**Heh, you really have fallen for that guy. Well, I cannot say he is worthy of you, shikashi that is not for me to decide, is it?  
**_Iie. Demo you didn't answer my question.  
_**He is fine.  
**_Good._

Lucia walked into the kitchen and couldn't find Sousuke. She frowned and ran into Gin's room. He wasn't there either. "Where are you?" she whispered. She didn't dare leave the house, afraid she might get caught and lose everybody's trust. Well, except Yamamoto, Shunsui, Juushirou and hopefully Shinji.

She sat the kettle on and sat down by the table, waiting. She had a bad feeling. The meeting with the Taichou's should be finished by now. Lucia decided that when the tea was done, she'd leave straight to the Taichou's barracks, making sure some guards would see her.

* * *

Three minutes passed, and the water was still still. She checked the clock over and over and in the end she rose exasperated and took the kettle off. She walked out the door and ran down the streets directly to a place she knew there were some guards.

"Lucia?" a voice said behind her, and Aoi was standing there.

"Aoi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep. I've met everyone in our squad and no one is sleeping. Well, I haven't seen Ichimaru-san," Aoi added.

"He's home. Sleeping. Maybe he doesn't have the gut-feeling, yah know," Lucia said with a smile, not knowing why she was lying.

"And maybe he's too young," Aoi said with a smile.

"Demo have you seen Sousuke?" she asked, curious.

"Hai. He was up in the barracks not two minutes ago," he said.

"Arigato. I have to speak with him, so sumimasen (excuse me)," she said, and Aoi nodded.

"Of course," he said.

Lucia smiled to him and ran past him. She used Shunpo up to the barracks, but she couldn't find Sousuke anywhere. She walked over to the Taichou's office.

"Taichou?" Lucia asked and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"Taichou? I'm coming in," Lucia then said and as she got no other response, she slowly opened the doors and peeked inside.

No one was there. She walked inside and closed the doors.

"Taichou?" she asked again.

She frowned and walked over to the other door in the room. The door to his personal room. She knocked on it, but no answer there either.

"Taichou?"

Her voice sounded in the room. She expected the door to be locked, so she figured it wouldn't be rude to try, but the door wasn't locked, and being opened, Lucia couldn't help but walk into the room. It was rather clean for the person. She was halfway expecting the room to be a mess, but no.

The bed was made, the books were standing in alphabetic order and everything was just clean. The only thing was that the room smelled so much like him. Her heart slowed down and her entire body just relaxed for once.

* * *

Shinji was standing in the middle of the forest, something white spreading all over his face, just like everyone else lying on the ground behind him. Aizen was standing in front of him, along with Tousen and Ichimaru.

"You made wonderful experiments, shikashi this is the end," Aizen said and drew his katana.

Then something distracted him and he looked to his left. Urahara Kisuke came towards Aizen in top speed. Aizen didn't manage to block the attack, but Urahara only cut off his sign of being a Fukutaichou.

"I see," he said, "We have even more interesting guests. How may I help you, Urahara Taichou, Tsukabishi Taichou?"

"Uh-oh, they found us," Ichimaru said with the same goofy grin.

Tousen started drawing his sword and said: "I'll kill them."

"No, there's no need," Aizen said calmly.

"Shikashi-"

"Kaname, I said there is no need," Aizen interrupted with a dangerous voice filled with authority.

Tousen immediately fell to his knee. "Yes, sir! Please forgive my impudence," he said.

Shinji rose to his feet. "K-Kisuke," he said, and said person looked at him, "Why… are you here? Ahoga (moron)!"

"What's with that horrific mask?" Kisuke asked in a humorous voice.

"Tell me about it," Shinji said with a grin only shown on one side.

Kisuke smiled, but turned serious and looked back at Aizen. "Aizen… Fukutaichou!" he said.

"Hai?" Aizen said.

"What are you doing here?" Kisuke asked.

"Why, nothing," Aizen said, "As you can see, I just so happened to have stumbled upon the investigation teams, which were apparently injured in battle. I was going to try to heal their wounds."

"You two-faced sack of shit-" Shinji started, but the Hollowfication didn't let him finish and he started taking deep breaths.

"Why are you lying to me?" Kisuke asked.

"Lying?" Aizen asked, "Is there something wrong with a Fukutaichou attempting help save his Taichou's life?"

"Iie, that's not what I meant," Kisuke said, "They were injured in battle? You call that injured? There's no lying your way out of this. They've been Hollowfied."

This statement led Tessai and Shinji both to make a sound of surprise. Aizen stood quite still.

"The case of the vanishing souls… Several of our subordinates vanished one after the next, all leading up to this. The only possible cause of this is Hollowfication research," Kisuke said, and continued:

"Someone was conducting experiments. Demo considering our current situation, there's no longer any doubt as to who that someone was."

"Narufodo (I see)," Aizen said, "You truly are … the type of man I believed you to be."

Aizen sheeted his sword and said:

"I'm happy that you came by here this evening. Gin, Kaname, we've accomplished enough for now. Let's go."

Aizen walked past his two associates who followed, Gin with a smile.

"Matte (wait), Aizen!" Kisuke yelled, "I'm not done yet!"

"Please move, Urahara-dono!" Tessai yelled behind him.

Kisuke looked shocked behind him.

Tessai took two hands forward and said:

"Way of Destruction nr. 88: Flying Dragon Strike, Heavenly Shaking Lightning Cannon!"

Kisuke jumped away just as a blue light flew out of Tessai's hands and flew directly at Aizen.

"Way of Destruction nr. 81: Severing Void," Aizen said.

Flames hit the ground from the sky, blowing into the forest and stopping the attack. The power was immense and the ground split everywhere. Dust filled everywhere.

"Impossible!" Tessai said, "A Fukutaichou … skipped the incantation for Splitting Void and still stopped my kidou?"

The wall splintered and the three persons had disappeared.

"My greatest apologies, shikashi it would appear he got away," Tessai said.

Kisuke rose and said: "Tessai-san, what on earth is he…?"

Shinji felt a searing pain as the Hollowfication took control over his body.

Kisuke and Tessai ran over to him.

"Hirako-san!" Kisuke said.

"We'll deal with Aizen later!" Tessai said, "Urahara-dono, onegai help Hirako-dono and the others!"

"It's no good, the Hollowfication process has advanced too far for me to help them here!" Kisuke said helplessly.

"Urahara-dono, it seems that you understand what's going on here. I haven't so much as heard of Hollowfication, yet you seem to know all about it. As such, you must know how to reverse the process. Am I correct in making that assumption?" Tessai asked.

Kisuke was silent for a moment. "I know a way," he said, "But it's a gamble."

"I understand," Tessai said, "At least it's better than nothing."

Tessai rose.

"I'm gonna carry them just as they are to the 12th squads barracks. We'll save them with whatever equipment you have there."

"Just as they are?" Kisuke asked astounded, "How can do you that?"

"I'll have to freeze time and teleport us," Tessai said.

"Nani?"

"Both of these are forbidden techniques. Those who use them are severely punished. I insist that you close your eyes and plug your ears!" Tessai said and clasped his hands together.

As he stretched them in a vertical line, a green, shining, long box was there. Suddenly all the bodies had a green glow around them, glancing like crazy. Kisuke was too surprised to follow Tessai's request. Suddenly the light was blinding. Then it sort of exploded and the light vanished. As did they.

* * *

**Another chapter is on the way ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Gone**

Lucia looked around. "What happened?" she asked into thin air.

She frowned. It was sunrise. Meaning, she had slept through the night. And she was in the same room she never left.

"Taichou?" she then asked, terrified that he had come back.

She felt her heart slow down as she didn't hear anything. She figured it would be best to walk through the window in case he should come back at that moment.

* * *

As she got home to her own place, both Sousuke and Gin were back.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Lucia shrieked on the top of her lungs.

Sousuke frowned. "We've-"

"And don't _dare_ say you got home right after I left! Don't even _think_ about it!" Lucia snapped.

Sousuke sighed. "Why do you believe me to be guilty, Lu?" he asked, defeated.

Lucia quirked an eyebrow. "If you think that's gonna work on me, just do it again," she said.

"Fine. Shikashi, dooshite?" he asked.

"Because you've changed. You're more tense and stiff! I noticed this ten _years_ ago! And I've found you in the woods one of the times when the attack was. And I know you weren't alone. Gin and Tousen were with you. I'm not some kinda boki, you know," Lucia said.

Sousuke didn't react, but she could tell he was surprised.

"And Gin has become more careful around me, like he's afraid to slip on some kinda important information," she added, and Gin looked down.

"See? He doesn't even deny it," she said.

"Well, how do I know you weren't in the woods yesterday?" Sousuke asked.

"I have witnesses, that's why," Lucia shot.

"Well, so do I!" Sousuke shot back.

"Demo what about Gin? He wasn't here, he wasn't seen by any of the other in the squad, and if I talk to the ninth squad I have a feeling none of them will know where Tousen was!" Lucia hissed.

"Stop. They've already found the culprit. He's being judged in Room 46," Sousuke said.

Lucia froze. "Who?" she asked simply.

"Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai," Sousuke said.

Lucia's eyes opened wide. "Nani?" she asked silently.

"You heard me," Sousuke said, "And I think you owe me an apology."

Lucia narrowed her eyes. "You might think I am a complete baka, demo I am not! I know fairly well that Kisuke or Tessai is not the ones behind this, and so do you!" she yelled and stomped out the doors.

Sousuke ran after her. "Shikashi what will you say? That Gin did it all on his own? No one will believe you, Lu. Accept defeat!" he said.

Flames flared within Lucia. She stretched her hand out, and it got contact with Sousuke's face. He flew backwards.

"I don't believe you," she said silently, hurt, hate and disappointment clear in her voice.

She continued running and Sousuke didn't follow.

_Dooshite?  
_**I do not know.  
**_You're supposed to know everything!  
_**And yet, I do not.  
**_Shirubaa, onegai!  
_**What? I cannot tell you anything. And you knew that.  
**_Where's Shinji?_

Lucia looked down at her left arm as Shirubaa didn't answer. "Come on, answer me!" she said, tears flowing into her eyes.

She didn't know where she was running until she was sitting in a big garden and Juushirou walked out of his room.

"Lu? What do I-" he stopped dead as he saw her eyes flash red.

"Daijoubu?" he asked and walked over to her without hesitation.

"Where is he? Where's Shinji?" she asked weakly.

Juushirou paled, if possible. "You… you haven't heard?" he asked.

"No one will tell me. They're afraid I was too attached to him," Lucia said, lying easily, wanting him to tell.

Something was so wrong.

"He, Roujuurou, Love, Kensei, Hachigen, Lisa, Mashiro and Hiyori have all been Hollowfied," Juushirou said quietly.

Lucia snapped her head up. "Nani?" she shrieked, "Where are they?"

"They're under the surveillance of Room 46. You won't get there," Juushirou said.

"You know fairly well who I am, Shirou. Don't even try to underestimate my powers," Lucia snapped.

Juushirou looked down.

"I know. Demo the meeting is soon done, and not even you would be quick enough to get them. Besides, what would you do?" Juushirou asked.

"Stop them from getting murdered for looking like hollows!" Lucia shrieked and jumped up.

So did Juushirou.

"It's not certain that they'll do that," Juushirou said.

"Oh, they just declared it," Lucia said and started running.

"Lu! Matte!" Juushirou yelled behind her, but just then he started coughing again.

* * *

Lucia ran with all her power, but she knew she was too late. They'd already been executed by now if they were to be treated like hollows. But then a reiatsu washed over her like flames. A piece of paper fell from the sky. Lucia snatched it. On it it stood:

_They'll be okay. I promise you on my very were-cattish like soul. I'll miss you. You were always my friend, and I always believed in you. Could you watch over Soifon for me? She'll take it heavily. Demo do not tell her I left to the living world. Burn this piece of paper. I'll make sure they'll be safe on all the remains of my honor. See yah!  
Yours truly._

Lucia felt tears fall down her cheeks. But these were of relief.

"Arigato, Yoruichi," she said silently.

She had seen the purple like hair as she shunpoed past her. The big smile of hers. That was something Lucia could never forget. Ever. But for now, she would have to go to the Soutaichou's barracks.

As she reached the big doors, she didn't bother knock. She used sonido to get inside. No one noticed her as she used Shunpo onwards. She stormed into the Soutaichou's chambers.

The Fukutaichou and Yamamoto looked up with wary looks.

"What do you-"

"It's okay," Yamamoto said, stopping his Fukutaichou. "Leave," he said and the man obliged, somewhat bewildered.

"Haley, what a lovely surprise," Yamamoto said.

"Don't make fun of me. You got the wrong man," she snapped, not bothering to play nice.

"And how would you know this?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was Sousuke," Lucia snapped.

"Aizen Fukutaichou has many witnesses, including a Taichou, and was not out in the woods that day," Yamamoto said sternly.

"Oh, fine. Demo where were his 'friends' Tousen and Gin?" Lucia asked with quotation marks on friends.

Yamamoto frowned. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is there?" Lucia asked.

"Stop playing games, Haley," Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"Why would I? You're the one who started them," she said.

"We're not having this conversation."

"Oh really? I was under the impression that we were."

"Haley," Yamamoto warned.

"Nani?" Lucia asked.

"Yamete (stop it). We both know that even though Gin or Tousen was behind this, we'd never be able to prove it. Not like we proved that Urahara Kisuke was behind it. Now, do not think I don't trust your judgment, shikashi I cannot do anything about this," Yamamoto said.

The door opened and a woman with long blood-red hair and red eyes walked in.

"Vilde," Yamamoto said surprised.

Vilde smirked and turned to Lucia. "Haley, ma girl! How yah been doing?" she asked with over-exaggerated happiness.

"Urasai, demon," Lucia spat, "And stop calling me Haley!"

"Dooshite? It is your name," Vilde said with a new smirk.

"I left it years ago," Lucia said annoyed.

"Of course you did. Shikashi it is still who you are. And you know you cannot leave your position," Vilde said, annoying Lucia further.

"You know why I separated from you? You're pure evil, that's why! You're such a bitch and you think you can rule everything!" Lucia snapped.

"Which is why the Gods picked you, remember?" Vilde said while pretending to be bored by looking at her nails.

"You and Shirubaa are just the same! Except he actually has a heart!" Lucia shrieked.

"Well, what's the point of having a heart when it only makes you weaker?" Vilde asked.

"Because it can also make you stronger," Lucia said.

"Exactly. For you a heart makes you stronger. For me, a heart makes me weaker, making us indestructible together," Vilde 'reasoned'.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, dear," Lucia said with a sigh.

If there was one thing Lucia had learned, it was the fact that even though they were the same person, Vilde would defeat her easily in any battle.

"I think we should reunite again, Haley. We're not the same without each other. And I'll let you keep your feelings for that teme, Shinji. Deal?" Vilde asked.

Lucia frowned. "I think not," she said.

"Oh really? Well then. Maybe I'll have the Gods take away your powers? The Gods chose you because you were strong enough. I cannot kill you for some absurd reason, shikashi while you live I cannot take over the world of the living. Shikashi should you give in, who would stop me from killing everything and everyone I'd like, including this Shinji-"

"FINE! Demo, not yet. There's something I need to do," Lucia said.

"Fine by me. I'll give you a year," Vilde said.

Then the Devil left the building.

* * *

**Soon: ANOTHER CHAPTER! O.O**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Home, sweet home.**

_Eleven months later_

Lucia was walking down by the shores as Gin walked up to her. She had never forgiven him or Sousuke, and she had moved out of the house by the disgust of seeing them live on like nothing was wrong. She avoided them as much as she could, but, like now, she didn't always succeed.

"Lucy? Will yah please tell me how long yah plan on avoidin' me and Sousuke?" Gin asked, his voice the sad one.

Lucia didn't answer and sat down by the riverside, taking off her shoes and slipping her feet into the water.

"Lucy? Onegai?"

Lucia hated how hurt his voice sounded, but she could not make herself forgive him in any way. He had misused her trust for the last time, and she would never do something as stupid as let it go. Shinji and many others were gone, along with Yoruichi, her best friend. She would never forgive that.

"Will yah jus' answer me?" Gin pleaded, and as she didn't answer, he said:

"Kimasen (come back)."

This made Lucia look at him. "Gin, I will never, ever forgive you, Tousen or Aizen. Now please leave me be," she said as calmly as she could muster.

Gin's eyes were filled with sadness, and Lucia had to look down to not feel guilty. He shuffled his feet and started walking away and it literally broke her heart. She couldn't take it. She shunpoed before him and instantly wrapped her arms around him. Gin stiffened, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her chest. She could feel him start to shake, and she knew he was crying.

"What you did was unforgivable. I will never be able to forgive you, and neither will I forget. Demo never, ever doubt that I care for you any less. Although I'll never be the same. I'll never be there to check on you every midnight. That was the last time. The time you weren't even there. That was the last time," Lucia said and Gin shook his head feverishly, his face still buried in her chest.

"I don't want to do this, demo I think it's the only way," she said.

Gin looked up at her. "What d'yah mean?" he asked.

"I will make you forget. You won't remember me. I want it to be that way, Gin, and you'll be better off. Believe me. And so would I," Lucia said.

Gin was frowning. "Maybe yah're right," he said.

What still amazed Lucia, was the fact that Gin never doubted her powers. It was like he knew more about her than he led off. He didn't even question her about making him forget everything. He just believed it.

Lucia smiled. "This is the last time you'll see me when you remember," she said.

Gin's shoulders shook.

Lucia leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Sayonara," she said and shunpoed to the first squads barracks.

**Are you sure this is what you want?  
**_Iie. Demo this is what the world wants. And those Gods of yours.  
_**They can take disappointment.  
**_Demo I can't. Besides, I can't let the world go under on my watch, right?  
_**I am sure they would find a way.  
**_I might be a girl taking a lot of chances, demo that is not a chance I'll take.  
_**Oh, well. If you say so.  
**_Hai. Besides, I would never wish to lose you.  
_**Arigato, Haley.**

"Where's Vilde?" Lucia asked as she entered Yamamoto's room.

"Right here," a soft voice said from the dark.

She walked out of it, slowly and soon her shiny red eyes were visible.

"Is there a need for you to look even scarier than normal?" Lucia asked annoyed, and Vilde chuckled.

"I guess you decided then?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai. It's better this way after all," Lucia said softly.

"Will you let me remember?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai. You, S, Shirou and R will remember, as always," she confirmed.

Then she turned towards Vilde and walked towards her. A source of reiatsu ran through the room, one white and one black. They hit and mingled, creating a grayish reiatsu, and soon a girl with long red hair, cold green eyes and tanned skin were standing in front of the Soutaichou with a massive reiatsu.

"I always think I'll remember how beautiful you really are, shikashi I'm always wrong. Welcome back, Haley Vilde," Yamamoto said.

Vilde rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai. Anyways, this means my time has come. This could very well be the last time I'll ever see you. Demo I won't go all sentimental," she said.

"Good. I wouldn't like that," Yamamoto said.

"Say goodbye to S, Shirou and R for me," Vilde said.

"I will."

She smiled to the Soutaichou, a dazzling smile, and said:

"Sayonara, G."

Then she vanished in thin air. Yamamoto smiled. She hadn't left Soul Society. She had to pick up Sakata Mai and then they'd have to travel to the forest.

* * *

"Mai!" Vilde yelled.

"I'm on ma way, gal!" Mai yelled back and appeared in the door.

Vilde grabbed her hand and they teleported to the darkness of the forest.

"You ready to go home, Mai, Shirubaa?"

"HAI!" Mai exclaimed.

**I am always ready.**

"Okay then! Let's go to Hell!" Vilde yelled and chanted:

"Oh, Doors to the Underworld  
Oh, Strength of the Earth  
Oh, Force of the Water  
Oh, Speed of the Wind  
Oh, Heat of the Flames  
Open to your true master  
Haley Vilde!"

The earth split, water soiled it and a door appeared from the ground. The Gates of Hell opened to greet their true master, and the wind pulled the two demons into them. It all turned black for a second before the roaring flames appeared.

Vilde smiled widely. "Home, sweet home," she said and waved to the dead in Hell, stage 1.

* * *

**And there is still ONE MORE CHAPTER! WEEE! And it will be of more general information and Haley Vilde won't appear personally in, I think, three chapters. I'm not sure. You'll figure it out. ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter of today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley, Vilde, Mai, Shirubaa Doragon and the plot of this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Happy Birthday, our beloved Kami and Devil!**

_A hundred years later:_

The next hundred years in Soul Society went by rather quickly. Yamamoto, Juushirou, Shunsui and Retsu were the only ones who still remembered Vilde for who she was. But during all those years, nothing was good anymore. The only

On the twelfth squad, Kisuke's last squad, was his lieutenant Kurotsuchi Mayuri the Taichou, and the Fukutaichou was his so-called 'daughter' Nemu.

On the eleventh squad, was the fighting giant Zaraki Kenpachi, with his lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru, a small child. His two strongest besides himself, was the third and fifth seat, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika.

On the tenth was a very young, but talented Taichou; Hitsugaya Toshiro. His Fukutaichou was Matsumoto Rangiku, and yes, the same girl Ichimaru met when she became the sixth seat in the same squad, bringing with him who he thought was Lucia. Matsumoto was a very special woman in the Gotei 13. She was not only extremely pretty, but she was almost never said no to, if it wasn't her Taichou, who said no to almost everything.

The ninth squad, Kensei's previous, was taken over by his own underling, Kaname Tousen. Mashiro was replace by the skilled Hisagi Shuhei. Kaname had been a sort of hard choice for Yamamoto, seeing that he was blind, and the fact that Haley Vilde had blamed him for the Hollowfication. But he seemed to have made the right choice.

The eight squad was ruled by Kyouraku Shunsui as always, and the only new change was the Fukutaichou. Her name was Ise Nanao. She had been in the squad for a while, and Yadoumaru Lisa used to read for her when she was still here, but now Ise had become a woman herself, and took care of herself and her Taichou.

The seventh squad was now led by Komamura Sajin from Aikawa Love. He had never shown his face before, wearing a kind of box, concealing even the back of his head. His hands were gloved. He was a pretty huge guy. That was for certain. His Fukutaichou was Iba Tetsuzaemon. Iba was a very talented swordsman. He had proven himself so.

The sixth squad was as per usual led by one from the Kuchiki clan. This one was the very calm and emotionless Kuchiki Byakuya. His Fukutaichou was Portgas Robin. She was a very special type, and she could take care of everything, literally. But she was now extremely sick and lying on her death bed. So Byakuya was looking for a new one, and it seemed he had Abarai Renji in the back of his mind, thinking he was rather talented for being from Rukongai.

The fifth squad had been taken over by Aizen Sousuke. This was something Yamamoto knew would infuriate Haley Vilde, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had no suspicions of Aizen, and he saw no reason to get them either. Even the Devil could be wrong, right? His Fukutaichou was Hitsugaya Toshiro's older sister, Momo.

On the fourth squad was Unohana Retsu still active and ongoing. Maybe even a bit scarier than before. Her Fukutaichou was now … She was a very kind person, much like her Taichou, and could be pretty scary herself. Yamamoto, Shunsui and Juushirou all had their thoughts that Retsu was teaching herself.

The third squad was led by Ichimaru Gin. He had grown up to be a very intimidating man. He was easily one of the strongest in the Gotei 13. This might be because he fought dirty, but nonetheless, he was extremely strong. His Fukutaichou was the excellent Izuru Kira. Izuru wielded an exceptional sword, and the powers were superb. Together they were extremely strong.

The second squad, Yoruichi's old, had been taken over by said person's underling; Soifon. Her rage towards Yoruichi had only increased, but she was a strong and rational person. Her Fukutaichou, … , was a pussy, but still strong enough to make Fukutaichou on her team.

There was no need to talk about the first squad, seeing that nothing mayor had happened. Of course, Yamamoto had gotten a new Fukutaichou, but it wasn't anything that much more interesting.

* * *

As of now, the Soutaichou had just been informed that Kuchiki Rukia had travelled to the Human World. She was Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister, adopted, though. She was the sixth seat of Juushirou's squad, the thirteenth.

The Soutaichou didn't really like sending Shinigami to the real world without backup, but the current Shinigami placed in Karakura town was not the best he could spare. Rukia would do a better job, but he felt it was exaggerated to send a sixth seat to deal with such small Hollows. However, he would soon be proven wrong.

* * *

Not a month later had Rukia not only not returned, she hadn't sent a single report. Yamamoto was starting to wonder if she had left the Seireitei.

And he was anything but surprised when Rukia's older brother, Byakuya, walked into his office. "Yamamoto Soutaichou," he said calmly.

"Kuchiki Taichou," Yamamoto replied, walking over to him.

"I expect that you're here to ask about Kuchiki Rukia?" asked Yamamoto.

Byakuya looked at the Soutaichou. "Not exactly. I'm here because I want to know what's taking her so long, hai, shikashi also, is there any chance she has abandoned the Seireitei?" he asked.

Yamamoto looked slightly surprised at him. "I do not know when Rukia returns, because I have no reports from the thirteenth squad. As for your other question, I do not know. You should ask yourself that question. You know her better than I do," he said calmly.

Byakuya seemed like he wanted to protest but said nothing and nodded. "Arigato, Soutaichou," he said and left the room.

Yamamoto sat down in his chair with a sigh.

_What was this place ever without you Haley Vilde?_ he asked himself, getting no reply.

* * *

Juushirou was sitting in his peaceful garden, wandering what Rukia was doing. Why wasn't she there? Why hadn't she delivered a single report?

Shunsui then came over to him and sat down. "Ah, what a lovely evening," he said with a content sigh.

"You know, S, you're too lazy," Juushirou said with a sigh of his own.

"Hai, hai," said Shunsui, waving his hand in dismissal. "So… No word from Rukia yet?" he asked.

Juushirou shook his head. "No. Nothing," he said breathlessly.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Shunsui comfortingly, "Rukia is a strong person. She wouldn't go and get herself killed."

Juushirou's face withered, if possible. "I didn't even consider that," he said lowly and looked pained.

Shunsui looked innocently at him. "I didn't say anything," he said, looking into the air.

"You remind me of Vilde," said Juushirou with a certain longing in his voice.

"I miss her too," said Shunsui.

"Just think about how Unohana-san must feel," said Juushirou.

"What must who feel?" asked a female voice behind them and the two men stiffened.

They immediately jumped up.

"Unohana-san! What pleasure to see you here!" exclaimed Shunsui. Then he seemed to think a little. "What _does_ bring you here, Unohana-san?" he asked.

"Oh, I just felt for a walk and heard my name," said Retsu with a smile saying: 'If you try to say anything against it, you will die.'

"Ah, that's a fair coincidence," said Juushirou, having understood the look.

"Hai, indeed," said Shunsui.

"So, you were talking about Vilde?" she asked.

Juushirou and Shunsui both exchanged a glance, and they knew they were thinking the same. Vilde's name had been brought up a while before Retsu's. But they knew that mentioning that would mean a very evil glance and cold eyes. She had learned that from Vilde.

"Hai, we were," said Juushirou after a while.

"You miss her?" Retsu asked.

"Hai," said Shunsui in a calm, almost sleepy voice.

"Who wouldn't?" Retsu asked, looking into the air.

"You know, when thinking about her, you should look down?" said Shunsui with a smile.

Retsu smiled to him. "True. Demo I'm not praying to the Devil. I just pray to God, begging him to let me see her once again," she said.

The two men shared another glance; Retsu never talked like that to any other person. She usually kept her feelings, thoughts and worries to herself.

"You two were always close, right?" asked Juushirou.

"Not in appearance. She usually conversed with me through her mind. Genryuusai advised against talking to each other like we used to when I wasn't the Taichou of the fourth squad," Retsu said with a smile, thinking about the girl jumping around everywhere, not knowing where to go, and Retsu helping her find the Aizen-family.

Now, however, the memories only hurt. There was no longer any more Haley. No more Vilde. Not even Lucia. Nothing in the world. Only a place Retsu would never know before she died. And that took its time in Soul Society.

"So, I heard Kuchiki Rukia hasn't returned yet. What's happened? Has she left the Seireitei? Betrayed us? Died? Or just vanished?" asked Retsu.

Juushirou got a painful look on his face. "She might just have been too busy to write a report yet! It's not certain that she's hurt in any way!" he exclaimed.

Retsu smiled. "Don't ever stop caring about her, okay Shirou-san?" she asked.

"Never," Juushirou said calmly, even though he was slightly surprised by the request.

Retsu then walked out of the garden after saying her good-byes. The two men looked curiously after her.

"I wonder if anything in particular happened today," said Shunsui.

Juushirou looked incredulously at him.

"Nani?" Shunsui asked defensively.

"Today would've been Haley Vilde's birthday. The day the first planet in all the Galaxies in the world was made. Made by her and God," said Juushirou.

Shunsui blinked. "I cannot _believe_ I forgot that!" he exclaimed.

Juushirou shook his head in resignation. "Let's just go get something to drink," he said with a smile that Shunsui returned almost immediately.

They found a nice place and ordered some sake. They held the cups against one another's and said in choir:

"Happy Birthday, our beloved Kami and Devil!"

* * *

**So, now I did good! Any ideas? Tell me! ^^**

**OH! And Kami means God! ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chappie! Whooopie! Now, I'd like to thank**

_MaskedAngel18_

**for reviewing! So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley Vilde, Shirubaa Doragon and Mai.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Let's go**

Hirako Shinji blocked Kurosaki Ichigo's attack. "You have to hit _harder_ Ichigo!" he bellowed and lunged forward, his sword two inches away from Ichigo as the latter blocked.

"I'm _trying_, here!" Ichigo yelled annoyed and then took on his Hollow-mask.

Aizen was on the move, and they had to get ready for him when he came to sacrifice the souls of Karakura Town. Ichigo was pretty upset by the fact that Aizen was actually after Ichigo's own _town_, his own _home_, his own _family_. So he was now staying at the warehouse the Vizards lived in, and he practiced over thirteen hours a day, and two hours eating. The rest he spent while figuring out of new tactics he could try out.

* * *

Two days later, Inoue had been captured by some Espada, and Ichigo and his friends, Ishida and Sado had left Karakura and were on their way to Las Noches. Shinji didn't really like the fact that he left in the middle of practice, and the fact that Ichigo wasn't so good at holding the mask as Shinji had hoped. But he respected his decision. Shinji had actually taken a fancy to calling Inoue his first love. He usually did that with any woman he thought was pretty, something that had infuriated Hiyori a lot, since he had never called her so.

Shinji liked to annoy Hiyori as much as ever, sometimes it was the only fun of the day. But he didn't want to really insult her. She was his best friend and kinda like his sister that he continued to fight with. But none would ever hear either of them admit that to each other or anyone else for that matter.

Just then a slipper-sandal slapped Shinji's face.

"Ah! HIYORI!" Shinji bellowed annoyed.

"What're yah thinkin' 'bout, Shinji-teme?" Hiyori asked with an evil smile.

"What did you do?" Shinji asked cautiously.

"Nothing at all," she said with an angelic tone that no one in their right mind would believe.

"Just because you know how to play pranks, doesn't mean I'll fall for it," Shinji said annoyed.

"Are ya sure? Lucy told me a few things," Hiyori said, but she then stopped abruptly.

The subject of Lucia was still tender to them. They rarely spoke of the brown-haired girl. The reason wasn't just because they missed her, but because they all knew just what she meant to Shinji.

So they didn't make a conversation about her when he was around, even though he already knew they were talking about her when he was out getting food. He never said anything about it, cause he felt they had the need to talk about it, feeling like they thought he really missed her so much he was wearing his Hollow-mask all the time.

"Shinji?" Hiyori asked. She looked rather worried.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Daijoubu?" she asked.

Shinji frowned. "Hai. Dooshite?" he asked.

"You just … dozed off," Hiyori said and an awkward silence fell over them as it usually did when one of them showed concerned feelings for the other.

"What happened here?" asked Hachi's voice.

"Nothing of importance," Shinji said and walked towards the stairs and out of the house.

Hacchi turned to Hiyori. "Lucia?" he asked silently, and Hiyori nodded.

They both looked after Shinji with a concerned look.

* * *

Shinji sat down by a river, thinking of the time when Lucia had jumped out of one, completely soaked. And then there was that voice that had told Shinji to not go over to her. He hadn't cared about the voice at the moment, but now it was always there in his dreams, or more like nightmares, hunting him down and making him wake up in cold sweat. He just wished she was there. In the water, right next to him, as she had been so many times.

Hatred was a word of no meaning to Shinji, as it was nowhere near what he felt for Sousuke Aizen. A sick, nauseating feeling swelled up in him whenever he thought of the brown-haired traitor. He should've died. He should've died and gone to hell. Not Las Noches, but _hell_, as in the _real_ hell. What wouldn't he give for whomever ruled there to kill that teme? And yet again, his thoughts wandered to Lucia.

_No,_ he thought, _She I would never give, should she ever come back._

But then the possibility that she thought he had betrayed Soul Society by never returning always pierced him. What if she felt like he had betrayed her? Shinji dipped his finger in the water and made movements and rings in it. Why had she always loved the water?

Shinji really wasn't stupid. Of course he had noticed that she loved the water. He had loved her in the water. He always wished that she would just appear in the river he was standing next to at the moment. He sat there for a while longer, and just thought of the brown-haired gentle looking girl with the strong cheekbones and clear, light, green eyes.

* * *

Not a week later, had Shinji heard from Urahara Kisuke that Aizen was coming to Karakura Town. Shinji was furious and sat down on the staircase to think while the others were standing around him. He thought hard about what happened all those years ago. He already knew what he would do, but still sat down on the stairs. It wasn't like he wanted to.

"We owe a lot to Kisuke… And Aizen," he said and added '_And Lucia'_ in his mind.

"Let's go," he then said and before they knew it, they had all left the warehouse and were heading to the center of Karakura Town.

* * *

**Now, what'cha think? I know this chapter was a bit short, and I'm not sure the next chapter will be that much longer. Now, next chapter will be happening in Las Noches, but don't get your hopes up; it won't contain Ichigo or Haley Vilde. It will be some time back. It will be around two weeks after Aizen left Soul Society with Gin and Kaname, and up until the battle where they have arrived in the fake Karakura Town.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wohoo! I'm starting to get back into the game! Uploading then, uploading now… Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters there.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley Vilde aka Lucia, Mai and Shirubaa Doragon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Lost Memories**

As Aizen found the notebook he had written the notes about how to make the King's Key. He looked down at the paper, and wondered where he put the page he had ripped out. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Soutaichou of Soul Society found out what he was up to, but now that the Hougyoku soon was ready, Aizen was relaxing and looking forward to the upcoming battle. But then, he sat up abruptly. A name in the notes started itching in the back of his head, triggering a memory he didn't know he had.

* * *

_He snatched the Schwarzkopf and hurried away just as: _

"_SOUSUKE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR-SPRAY!" _

_The voice was that of his little sister. _

"_You want it? Come and claim it!" Aizen said and was quick in getting away, and before he knew it, he was standing in the garden. _

_He was looking around himself, but he couldn't sense her reiatsu. Then he fell to the ground and the girl holding him down was a girl with brown, long hair and kind, light-green eyes. She was holding the spray in her arm and yelled: _

"_Baka!" _

_before she ran back into the house._

_

* * *

_

Aizen looked around himself. "Lucia," he whispered.

He shot up and walked out of the room, completely forgetting the notes that lay completely exposed on the table. He walked in quick steps towards where he thought it was possible that Gin was. He found the fox on the top of the roof of Las Noches.

"Gin," Aizen said and Gin turned with the same foxy grin.

* * *

"_There's some leftovers. I didn't bother wait for you guys to come. Warm it yourself. I'm going to bed, and don't wake me in the morning. It's my day off. Oh, and Gin. Don't smile like that when you're around me. It seems that you couldn't be happier that Daisuke was dead. If you keep smiling, I'll kick you both out," Lucia said, slowly rising, and walked over to the staircase._

_

* * *

_

Gin looked questionably on Aizen as he didn't speak for a minute or so. "Aizen-sama, are yah feeling well?" he asked, seemingly not concerned.

"Lucia. Do you remember her? Aizen Lucia?" Aizen then said.

Gin froze as a memory hit him hard.

* * *

_A girl with brown long hair stepped out of the little house which would soon be his new home._

"_Are you … ? K'so! I forgot his name," Lucia said. "Holy crap! I just cursed!" she said. "GAH! What a stupid Taichou. Anyways!" The woman went silent for a while before she said: "Ah! Are you Gin?" she asked. Gin nodded with his normal smile. _

"_Okay, then just walk inside. Sousuke is there. Oh, and I'm Sousuke's sister, Lucia," she said, and Gin nodded. _

"_Nice ta meet yah," he said and walked around her into the house._

_

* * *

_

Gin's smile had vanished. The so big smile that was there all the time, despite the very engaging fight, was gone. He stood silent for a while as the memories flushed back to his mind. And the itch in his heart at her good bye. He looked at Aizen and the smile was back on.

"Hai. I remember," he said.

Aizen nodded.

"Demo why would we? I mean, she erased our memories, righ'?" Gin said.

Aizen didn't think too much of that. Maybe it just wasn't the strongest type of erase kidou. Because it had to be kidou. Right?

"How did yah remember?" Gin then asked.

"I read a name in my notes. It said Haley Vilde," Aizen said, "And it triggered my memory. Gin, I want you to look up any information you can on Haley Vilde. Do you understand?"

Gin nodded and shunpoed gone.

Aizen let out a deep breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Lucia, just who were you associating with?" he asked into thin air.

Then a movement behind him made him aware that someone had just approached him.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said without turning.

The black-haired person behind him said: "Aizen-sama. I request orders of the preparation of the Hougyoku."

"There's nothing to do at the moment, Ulquiorra. You can rest," Aizen said and Ulquiorra left with a 'hai'.

Aizen then walked back to the Hougyoku and read through his notes again, jumping over the name Haley Vilde so he would not be distracted and try to find out who she was on his own, but he could only just manage to hide his relief when Gin walked in.

But the urge to suppress it vanished as the relief did. Gin was looking bad. The smile was still there, and unless someone didn't know Gin, they would never notice the difference. But with Aizen, that was not the case. His voice was grave when he spoke.

"What did you find out?" Aizen asked.

"Haley Vilde. Well, Haley is a name used on divine people. It's a pure name. So if Haley was translated to Divine, and yah found out that tha letters in Vilde rearranged is Devil, yah know who she is," Gin said.

Aizen froze. Not in shock or anything, but just sat still for over twenty seconds.

"Divine Devil," Aizen uttered, and the moment the words rolled off his tongue and into the air, he knew it was correct.

Haley Vilde was the Devil. But what was Lucia's connection to him … well … her?

"And I did some more digging ta find out what it had ta do with Lucia. And I found only one possibility: tha name Lucia is tha female version of tha name Lucifer. Another name for tha Devil. So, I came to the conclusion that Lucia _is_ Haley Vilde. Lucia _is_ tha Devil," Gin said.

Aizen gritted his teeth. His own little sister had been the Devil all along.

"Well, that's not something you'd expect to find out every day," Aizen said calmly.

Gin frowned.

"It doesn't matter Gin. If she truly is the Devil, we will not see her again," Aizen said.

Gin looked down and nodded. "Hai. Ja ne," he said and left.

Aizen looked after him. Never before had he seen Gin _depressed_.

* * *

Gin walked down the corridor. He was rather disappointed. He had hoped that maybe he would be able to meet Lucia, ehm, Haley Vilde, again since she was the Devil. But now, the empty hole from so long ago that he had never known and had never remembered opened wide and he struggled to keep the smile on his face. He wasn't the person who cared about others. He wouldn't be that person. He wouldn't become that person either. Would he?

* * *

The Hougyoku was set and they were all leaving to Karakura Town. Aizen was now talking to Ulquiorra, telling him that Orihime wasn't his problem anymore, but to protect Las Noches. Then they all left. But the moment they appeared in Karakura Town, flames from the sword of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Ryuujin Jakka, soared around Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

"My oh my," Gin said with his normal foxy grin.

They couldn't touch the flames, obviously, and they couldn't move towards it, because then it would burn them on purpose.

"Oh well, I guess we'll leave it up to our Espada, then," Aizen said silently, so no one but Gin and Tousen could hear him.

* * *

**Mm, what'cha say~? Feel free to review. You don't have to pay for it! ;)**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah, and we are getting closer to the end. I find it rather annoying that the arch isn't really done yet, and that it's a bit bad that Aizen isn't dead yet, so it won't help me on how he's dying. I'm reading the manga, people, so if this is spoilers to you, maybe you should stop reading until you're ashore with the manga. But it's all up to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley Vilde, Mai and Shirubaa Doragon, as well as random dead person in Hell.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise?**

Vilde walked through the fires, but couldn't even feel them.

"Hey, Vilde!" Mai said behind the creature.

"Hai?" Vilde asked and turned to her friend.

"I think something's going on upon the Earth," Mai said.

"Really? Do you know what it is?" Vilde asked, genially interested.

"Iie, demo it seems like someone is fighting. It feels like the uproar we had for three thousand years ago, remember?" Mai asked.

"Hai. How could I forget?" Vilde asked, and looked around, the dead people, the lost souls, the demons of that battle were all around her.

"Well, I think it might be worse. I think it's Aizen Sousuke," Mai said.

Haley felt a pang inside of herself.

_**Oh, come on girl! Stop being such a pussy!  
**__Yeah, says you!  
_**Girls, stop fighting.  
**_**Urasai, Shirubaa. This is between me and Haley here.  
**__Yeah, so please leave us be.  
_**Okay, if you want me to.  
**_Arigato.  
__**Aizen Sousuke is a piece of shit you shouldn't care about. He fell through the ceiling of Hell and is not returning.  
**__Demo, what if he comes here?  
__**Well then, we'll deal with that, won't we?  
**__Not that! He'll recognize me for sure! I used my weakest kind of making them forget me. I didn't want to know if I never came back.  
__**Urasai, onna. You're starting to piss me off.  
**__Didn't I do so a long time ages ago?  
__**Hai, hai, shikashi as usual you got under my skin. And now you're annoying me again.  
**__Gomen. Eh … do you think you've proven your point now?  
__**Dooshite?  
**__A man is standing in front of us. He looks deranged.  
__**They're all deranged in Hell, Haley.**_

"Can I help you with something?" Vilde asked with a hint of warning and irritation of being interrupted.

"May I go to the-"

"Iie, you may not go to the toilet," Vilde snapped.

"Demo! I need to go to the-"

"Iie, you do not need to go to the toilet. You know as well as me that creatures in this place, after death, will not have to use the toilet, which is the reason you do not have a toilet to go to," Vilde said annoyed.

"Oh," the man said and walked over to the wall again where he came from.

Haley always pitied the people in Hell stage 1. They were so poor, and had no place to even sit down. It was not Hell as people imagined. It was a gazillion times worse.

_Why do people deserve such punishment after death?  
__**Half of the people here, Haley, are hit-men. They **_**enjoy**_** killing. That's why. And that is why we have to stop Aizen from doing anything worse. And look around, there's only ten thousand people here. That is **_**nothing**_** compared to the other places of Hell. And this you already know. Besides, they get three days free every week anyways! So leave it be.  
**__Oh, fine._

"Um, Vilde? Yo! WAKE UP!" Mai screamed on the top of her lungs directly into Vilde's ears.

"OI! BITCH MUCH?" Vilde screamed back.

Mai laughed out loud.

"So, you wanna go and check it out, or you just gonna sit her on your ass?" she asked.

One of the main reasons for why Mai was Vilde's friend was because she wasn't afraid of her, and made no honorifics to her. The other was that she was so extremely random and laughed about everything.

"Hai, hai, let's just go," Vilde said calmly.

* * *

Shinji's sight was fading. His breath hitched, and once again, just like that time a hundred years ago, he was rendered useless. Aizen was gone, so much he knew, and he also knew Ichigo had followed him. But he didn't know how long ago it was. Unohana was healing as many people as she could and as fast as she could, but it was taking its tall.

Shinji could notice so. She had already done the basic to save everyone, and no one was in immediate danger. But Shinji couldn't just fall asleep now. He had to know what was happening. He forced himself to rise, but a hand was put on his shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Kisuke, let me go," Shinji said without turning.

"Iie, you won't do any good. I'm going," Kisuke said and Shinji turned to look at him.

"Forget it," Shinji said.

"Or what? You're gonna … I don't know … fall on me?" Kisuke asked sarcastically.

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Aizen-"

"Is an annoying bastard that you cannot defeat at this moment. Look, Hirako-san, I have to go. I have to leave now. That's just the deal," Kisuke said and even though Shinji didn't understand why, he let the older man go.

Just as Kisuke disappeared in the Senkaimon, the earth started quivering. Everyone looked confused around, and Hisagi, Tousen and Komamura, who were closest to the crack that formed on the ground, were all frozen in shock, because there, out of the crack of the earth, came a gate. A very special gate.

The two doors were chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both the skeletons were positioned at an angle to pull the gates open for the victims to be put there. Hisagi seemed to grip the lifeless body of Tousen, thinking that maybe the Gates of Hell, but something was wrong.

First of all, the Gates appeared way too late to pick Tousen up now. Secondly, the Gates had come from the ground. Normally they came from the fatal blow's energy. Shinji looked confused at the Gates of Hell in his hunched over stance. Everyone who were conscious were looking at the doors with mixed expressions; some of fear, some of surprise, and others, like Shinji, confusion.

Then the doors started to quake and the chain broke easily. Now, something had gone _horribly_ wrong. The chain had _never_ broken before. Shinji rested his hand on his Zanpaktou. Then talking could be heard. And it was definitely human talking. _Someone's coming _out_ of Hell? _Shinji thought incredulously. This had never happened in the passing of history.

"Everyone! Calm down!" said the voice of Yamamoto.

The beings coming towards them from the gates went silent.

"Okay, I'm sure that was G's voice," the scariest voice Shinji had ever heard said.

Then the doors opened wide in such a speed, everything was blown backwards, including Shinji. When he got to his feet again, he frowned against the strong, blood-red light coming from the doors. Two figures were appearing quickly. And they sounded very human.

As Shinji got accustomed he saw a very small girl with short, brown hair and white, silk-like skin. The other was a good deal taller with blood-red hair and tanned skin. Something about her made Shinji's mind itch. Who on earth did she remind him off? She was bickering at Hisagi from some reason unknown to him. Then he realized.

"Lucia?" he whispered silently.

* * *

**Ah, cliffhanger. ^^**

**Anyways, what'cha think? I'm getting closer to the end of this story, and I wouldn't mind some help from you readers ^^**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait! I was a bit busy with school-work. And I have a test tomorrow, but I figured it was time to add this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley Vilde, Mai and Shirubaa Doragon.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Hiiru**

Haley and Mai walked up the hall.

"So, Vilde let you be you, then?" Mai asked.

"Yup. I had to, cause she'd just go completely crazy by the stench of blood, and kill everyone and everything in her path. So," Haley said with a smile.

"Heh, she's weird that way," Mai said, "I myself hate the smell of blood."

"Yeah. I ain't really a big fan of it either," Haley said.

"So, what are you looking forward to now?" Mai asked.

"To go back to Hell. Oh my, that still sounds weird!" Haley said.

"Hai, it does take some time to get used to," Mai agreed.

Then Haley closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were red.

"Ah, Vilde," Mai said.

"I am still the only one who can open the doors to Hell," Vilde said with a smirk and did so by only staring at the wall.

"Arigato," Mai said and the eyes of the Devil went green again.

Then the doors started opening and they heard the unmistakable sound of chains breaking.

"Oh, I just love that sound," Mai said.

"Dooshite?" Haley asked.

"It's so … rattle-y," Mai said happily.

"Wow, you really are random," Haley said with an incredulous smile.

"The only way I can keep my sanity in death, yah know," Mai said with a new smile, and Haley nodded.

"I see," she said.

Then the doors were fully open and the two girls stepped out into what was definitely a battlefield. People lay badly injured all over the place, some seemed dead, and one was definitely. A man lay before them, clutched in the arms of another person. It was Tousen Kaname. Haley knew he was one of the 'bad guys', but she didn't like the way the person holding him was looking at her.

"What? I'm not gonna take him to Hell if that's what you're worried about! I'm not going back there for another year at least!" Haley said annoyed.

The man frowned at her.

"He does not deserve to go to Hell," he said.

"Infidel, who the heck do you think you are?" Haley asked.

The man blinked.

"Hai, I called you an infidel, happy?" Haley said impatiently.

Then she stiffened. A voice had reached her. A voice so soft. A voice saying her name.

"Lucia."

Haley's head snapped up and her eyes landed on a person standing ten meters away. _Shinji_, Haley thought.

_**FOCUS!  
**__Hai, hai! No need to fraking scream!  
_**Girls, urasai and pay attention! Haley, why did you not make him forget?  
**_I forgot, okay? I can't help my pre-senility!  
__**Sure you can't. Sure.  
**__Don't fraking mess with me, okay? I am _trying_ to be of good use here!  
__**Then draw your Zanpaktou.  
**_**I think it is the time to do so, Haley.  
**_Well, that's too bad, because I don't. What would I use it on?  
__**Oh, I don't know… Maybe… THE PEOPLE LYING AROUND DYING!  
**__Oh! You want me to use _that_ technique?  
__**Hai.  
**__Okay._

Haley looked around.

Then Yamamoto was beside her. "Haley Vilde. Konbanwa," he said.

"My ass it is, G. Now, onegai, tell me where Sousuke is," Haley said irritated.

"He left to Soul Society," Yamamoto said.

Haley looked dumbstrucked at him.

"And you didn't tell me this at once _because_…?" Haley asked.

"Because we need you to help us here," Yamamoto said calmly.

Unohana came walking over to them.

"R," Haley said and smiled at the shorter woman.

"Haley. How have you been?" Unohana asked.

Shinji looked from the one to the other. How did they know her? Then Shinji's eyes moved to the Gates of Hell that still stood open. Lucia or whatever her name really was just walked out of the Gates of Hell. No one walked out of Hell. That was just plainly impossible. Then her eyes locked with Shinji again.

"I guess I could stay to heal you up," she said calmly.

Then the doors to Hell closed, and it vanished in bricks.

Haley extended her left arm and something quivering inside it made everyone who saw it look slightly nauseas. It wasn't fun to look at, that was true. It was like a tumor that moved and shook. Then something stuck out of her arm and she grabbed it with her right arm.

With one quick movement, a long katana was held in her hand. But it was no usual katana. Yes, it was a Zanpaktou, but not a usual Zanpaktou. It was formed like a long, scaled tail. The handle itself looked like a wing. A dragon's wing and a dragon's tail.

"Shirubaa Doragon," Yamamoto said with such emphasis on the very honor of seeing such a sword.

Haley walked over to Shinji and sat down next to him. Shinji seemed at a loss of what to do.

"Please give me your arm," Haley requested calmly.

Shinji extended his left arm immediately, like it had been an order, and not a request. Haley placed a gentle hand on it, and within seconds the wound had healed like it never was there. Then Haley rose.

"Can you gather all the wounded in one place so I can help them?" Haley asked the Soutaichou, who nodded and Retsu and him did just that, and Shinji helped.

Haley then saw Hiyori in Shinji's arms. Haley felt a sick feeling hit her in the gut. Shinji placed the girl carefully on the ground, on a soft spot.

After seven long minutes, where Mai had been silent all the time while helping placing the wounded in the same area, they were all sorted.

"Now, all who isn't wounded badly, step back," Haley said harshly, and Retsu, Yamamoto, Komamura and Shinji were soon standing beside her.

Haley raised her sword into the air.

"Shirubaa Doragon; Hiiru (Silver Dragon; Heal)," she said calmly and a silver light exploded from the tip of the tail and laid itself around the wounded.

Haley then sat down and put the sword to her wrist.

"Shirubaa Doragon; watashinoni kaerimasu (Silver Dragon; return to me)," she said and the tip of the blade penetrated her skin and sunk into her arm again.

The others looked away, and Haley couldn't blame them. It was even worse when the blade went into her skin, because then her skin was open while it sunk into her arm.

Two minutes later, the light surrounding the wounded faded and disappeared completely and all of them woke up at once and raised, all of them fit as a horse.

Hiyori looked slightly tired, but then her eyes caught Haley's and a wide grin spread around her lips.

"I knew you'd be back," the little girl said.

"Heh," Haley said; she didn't have the heart to tell Hiyori that she was leaving again pretty soon, right in front of Shinji.

Then a pain stabbed her in the chest.

_**LET ME OUT!  
**__OI! It's my time now!  
__**Teme! Let me out! I need to breath in the air of Shirubaa before it vanishes, you baka!  
**__Oh, crap! I forgot!  
_**Hurry, Haley.**

Haley ran away from the others and soon her eyes were gone and replaced by the red ones. Vilde looked around herself and took a deep breath, feeling the soothing smell of her very own companion for life, and smiled as the smell hit her hard in her brain.

"Arigato, Shirubaa, Haley," Vilde said.

Then she heard footsteps.

"Lucia?" Shinji asked behind her.

"Lucia never existed. It's Vilde. Or, _I_ am Vilde. The one you love is called Haley," Vilde said calmly and turned to the blond.

He stopped dead as he saw the red eyes.

"I'm the Devil of Hell. I'm the ruler of death. Now, do you still love Haley?" Vilde asked.

Shinji looked slightly taken aback by the fact.

"What does it matter to you if I love her or not?" Shinji asked.

He had no reason to deny his love for the girl, and had no intentions of doing so, but he needed a basic reason for why.

"Because I'm sharing Haley's body, and I'd like to know that you can take care of my other personality," Vilde said with an obvious tone.

"Oh, right," Shinji said.

"So, what's your answer?" Vilde asked.

"I don't care who you are. I know who Haley is," Shinji said.

"In other words…?"

"It changes nothing," Shinji said.

Vilde smirked.

"Good. Now, I'll be leaving with MAI!" Vilde shouted the last word and Mai came towards her.

"Hai, hai. No reason to scream so high," Mai said exasperated.

"Now, let's find the sucker Haley still calls brother," Vilde said silently so only Mai would hear.

Shinji looked at them. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do yah think? To Soul Society of course. And, _no_, you're not coming with us," Vilde said harshly.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because I say so. Now, do you want me to make you incapacitated to move?" Vilde asked annoyed.

"Not the point," Shinji said.

"Fine," Vilde said and bonked Shinji in the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, but Vilde caught him.

"OI! HIYORI! CATCH!" she yelled and threw Shinji at the smaller girl who grabbed him and laid him down.

Hiyori knew; she had listened to the entire conversation.

"Okay, Soul Society, here we come!" Vilde said happily.

* * *

**So, any ideas of what might happen? I do ;) But feel free to tell me. The next chapter won't be up before at least a week. After the next week I will have a holiday of one week, so I will write a lot then.**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**Gaaras Devil**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah! Another chapter is up! Why did I just feel like Albus Dumbledore…? Oh well! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe and neither will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley Vilde, Lucia, Mai and Shirubaa Doragon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: My brother**

The two girls walked into the light of the gate towards Soul Society. Then Vilde stopped abruptly.

"What?" Mai asked.

Vilde's eyes turned green and Haley looked at the small friend.

"Something's happened to Sousuke. I can feel his reiatsu, and it feels like a tremendous headache, but something's so wrong with it. I can't find his real reiatsu. It seems fake, and yet I know it's his," Haley said and the two girls sped up.

_**I'll take care of him, Haley, should he be stronger than you.  
**__I agree, demo if _you_ kill him I will never forgive you, and I know you need me to be on your good side, otherwise you won't be able to be you at any times.  
__**Yari, yari. That's definitely the worst thing that could ever happen to me, don't yah think?  
**_**That is far enough, Vilde, Haley. Stop acting like you know everything, because you know you do not.  
**_But Shirubaa-  
_**Do not 'Shirubaa' me. You know I am right, Haley, now focus on saving Karakura Town.  
**_Hai, hai._

"We're almost there," Mai said and interrupted the conversation.

But then something happened. Haley wasn't sure about what it was, because it was not reiatsu. But whatever it was, it was at least as strong as the reiatsu of Sousuke.

They ran bent forward and for the second time in Haley's life, she wasn't quick enough. Her heart pounded in her chest, but it wasn't enough. It was too late, she knew. The reiatsu was still present, but she knew there was nothing she could do but take him home with her. Mai knew this as well. But she knew it was not the time to comment on it.

_**Let me run.**_

Haley blinked; Vilde wasn't a compassionate girl. But there was definitely feelings just now in her voice that rung in Haley's ears. She smiled.

"Arigato," she said and closed her eyes, which when opened were blood-red again.

The speed got so much faster, and Mai smiled as Vilde grabbed the girls upper arm and dragged her with her.

"You could just take me on your back," Mai said and the two girls laughed.

"That's just so perverse!" Vilde said, but dragged Mai over on her back.

The wind of the speed forced tears into Mai's eyes, but Vilde's were as dry as ever. Then they both fell into the town of Karakura.

Haley jumped up from the dust. "Stay here, Mai," she said and Mai nodded with a smile, knowing she wanted Mai to keep all the people she could away from the place which Haley now was running for.

Said girl was running hurriedly, her green eyes looking left and right. She then stopped dead. Another reiatsu had just hit her, so powerful, even though the reiatsu in itself was extremely weak.

"Gin," Haley said and charged faster to the fading reiatsu.

* * *

Rangiku looked at Gin with tears in her eyes. "Don't you die on me, Gin. Don't you dare," she whispered, and Gin smiled up at her.

"I have no purpose," he said.

"Neither do I," Rangiku said, "Does that mean I should lie down and die?"

"People care 'bout yah," Gin said.

"I care about you," Rangiku said.

"I know that," Gin said, "Demo I can' jus' live through such big wounds, can I?"

Rangiku looked down at his wound from Aizen which was still spluttering blood. Gin felt the pain in his chest, but it was nowhere near as bad as he would have expected. Sure, it hurt, but it was tolerable. He closed his eyes and Rangiku screamed out. He smiled.

"I'm only relaxin'," he said and Rangiku sighed.

What had he ever done to deserve her kindness? He remembered when he entered Soul Society and how he had killed … Daisuke, Luc- Haley's best friend. And even though he forgot, when he got his memory back he could never forget the cold face of hers when she found out.

And the happy face of hers when she took him over to the squad Rangiku had joined. And how happy Rangiku had been when he met her. How could his life have gone so wrong from that happy time?

He didn't have a life anymore, though. And neither had he thought he had desired one. But he seemed to be extremely sad now. He just felt so empty, and he really didn't want to die. But he could not see how he could survive such a wound. Then a scream ripped through the air.

Gin's eyes opened wide. Rangiku was looking around, ready to protect him. But Gin felt a swelling feeling inside of him as he recognized the reiatsu flowing towards him. A feeling so powerful hit him, and _tears_ formed in his eyes. He tried to keep them back.

"GIN!" had the voice screamed, and Rangiku looked down at Gin.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Gin was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Gin?" she asked.

"Don' yah worry your pretty face. She's no danger ta us. I hope," Gin said and Rangiku looked curiously down at him just as footsteps could be heard.

A girl with blood-red hair ran towards Gin with tears in her eyes. Rangiku blinked. She knew this girl. But from where? Then she remembered.

The girl had taken Gin to see her when she was placed in the tenth squad as sixth seat. What was her name? Gin had called her Lucy, but she kept saying her name wasn't 'Lucy', it was … Lucia!

* * *

Haley saw Gin lying on the ground in the distance with her deathly eyes. She could see the blood soaking the earth.

"GIN!" she screamed and a woman jumped up and looked ready to attack, but she soon backed down again as she looked down at Gin. Was it possible that he remembered her? But who was the girl?

Haley didn't think about it and only pushed herself faster, and before she knew it she had fallen down on her knees beside Gin, lifted him up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Gin," she said with a small smile on her face.

She then started chanting on a healing spell she had learned from Vilde. Green reiatsu split the earth and forced itself into Gin's body, who stiffened and was probably in real pain. Haley placed her hand on his head and made a soothing noise after she was done with the incantation.

She had used a technique that took the earth's own energy and healed any wound in the world. Gin was rapidly healing and soon he placed his arms around the body of Haley. He inhaled her oh so familiar scent.

"Haley Vilde, wha' a pleasure," he said and Haley chuckled.

"So that's how you figured it out?" she asked.

"Actually, Aizen was the-"

Haley jumped up.

"Sousuke," she said and ran towards the ruminants of Aizen Sousuke's body, and found a pack of people there, an orange-haired one healing another orange-haired.

Haley guessed the one being healed was the one who defeated Aizen. Everyone looked at her, and no one seemed to recognize her. That is, except Kisuke of course. She ignored his wide eyes and the curious stares of the others and walked over to Sousuke. She bent down and lifted him into her arms. He looked up at her through halfclosed eyes, which widened when he saw her.

"Lucia," he harked.

Haley looked down at him with tears threatening to spill.

"I can never forgive what you did, Sousuke, demo I could never hate you," she whispered as tears leaked down her face.

He looked up at her with sad eyes, but nodded slightly.

"Gomenasai, Sousuke, demo you're coming with me home," Haley said through her tears, her heart breaking in front of so many people, killing her slowly and looked devastated down on the not so lifeless body of her still beloved brother.

* * *

**So, this was the next to last chapter. What'cha think? The next chapter I've called an Epilogue, even though it kinda isn't. But, oh well, if you think it's unfitting, you can just not worry your pretty little mind ^^ And if I get one more review, I'll add the last chapter at once. ^^ OH! And I'm also changing the name of the story! There hasn't really been so much romance, so... You'll somehow find out what it's called ;)**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


	21. Epilogue

The last chapter, people! I'm so sorry for not uploading it sooner. I completely forgot about it! =S

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach universe or any of its characters in the Anime/Manga/Games that you have seen.**

**Claimer: I do own Haley, Vilde, Lucia and Mai**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Sayonara**

Lucia and Gin were both sitting on Gin's bed silently in each other's company in their old house in Soul Society.

"At least you won't die," Lucia said.

"I'd rather die than go around in this world without a purpose," Gin said.

"You're starting to sound like Kaname," Lucia pointed out and Gin smiled to her.

His smile was no longer constantly placed on his lips as he finally realized what he really wanted, as well as realizing that _that_ was all too late.

"You should talk to her," Lucia suddenly said.

"Who?" Gin asked.

"Rangiku of course. Who else?" Lucia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why would she wanna talk ta me?" Gin asked.

"Because she loves you. DUH!" Lucia said exasperatedly.

Gin frowned. "She doesn't."

"Actually, I think she does. And you know the Devil won't tell lies unless it's necessary. And I don't see the point of telling you a lie in this situation," Lucia pointed out.

Gin sighed. "I'm glad your back, Lucy, demo that's jus' somethin' I'm not gonna try," he said slowly and leaned back.

It had been a long day. To think that it was only three days ago the battle had been. It was unthinkable. So much had happened. Lucia thought back to the time she had been torn apart from Vilde again.

* * *

"_Lucia?" asked Kisuke's voice. _

"_Urasai. I don't wanna talk to you," Haley snapped and carried her brother away from the people. _

_Tears were still falling down her cheeks. She loved Sousuke so much. And she could never get over the scene with the hair-spray. To think that he would never be the funny Sousuke to her again hurt her much more than any wound ever could. This was a wound to the heart. This was goodbye. This was the end of all things._

_**I will take the body of Sousuke back home, and you can go see to Gin, okay? You will of course keep Shirubaa with you.  
**_Are you saying we should split again?  
_**That's exactly what I'm saying.  
**_What do you think, Shirubaa?  
**I am up for whatever you throw at me right now. The pain in your chest stabs me to the point of where I just want to be destroyed.  
**Gomen, Shirubaa. I don't want to cause you or Vilde any sort of pain.  
**It is okay. So, you must split, and then we will have five days of returning to the bridge and river where Vilde will be waiting for us, okay?  
**_**Deal.  
**_Sure.

_So, that's what happened. Vilde took the grip over Sousuke's body and soon the gray reiatsu splashed everywhere, parting into one white and one black. Haley's hair went brown again, and her eyes were suddenly much warmer, but the same color. Once again, she was Lucia. Vilde looked more terrifying than ever with her blood-red eyes and hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon as well, and she was carrying Sousuke, who looked surprised at her, so gently in her arms. _

"_Mai," she said lowly, and in the matter of seconds, Mai was standing next to her. _

"_Let's go home," Vilde said and the two nodded. _

_Lucia didn't stay to watch them leave through the Gates of Hell, but ran towards Gin again after sending extra strength into the body of the girl healing the boy. She knew at once that that girl was a girl seriously in love. Gin looked sadly at her when she reached him. _

"_Let's go to the fake Karakura, all right? We must tell Yamamoto your story," Lucia said and Gin nodded. _

_He and Rangiku rose and the three of them soon left through the Senkaimon._

_

* * *

_

Lucia rose from the bed Gin was sitting in. "Let's just go to sleep and find out more tomorrow, eh?" she suggested.

"Hai, demo, onegai, stay here," Gin said.

Lucia laughed. "Ah, you never grow up do you?" she asked.

"And yah seem ta be jus' as forgivin' as ever," Gin said calmly.

Lucia smiled. "I don't think I would manage to stay mad at you," she said.

"Will yah stay here forever?" Gin asked, even though the question was a bit too childish for his taste.

Lucia lay down beside him and looked into the roof. "Iie. I'm leaving in not one month. Do you want me to erase your memories?" she asked.

Gin looked sadly at her. "Don't yah dare," he threatened.

Lucia chuckled and they both lay back, Lucia falling asleep at once.

But his mind was set on one thing the moment she said she was leaving; when she left, so would he. Just not to the same place. And he'd stay away from Rangiku at all costs. It didn't matter if she loved him or not; he could never be with someone like her. He'd just end up hurting her. Like he hurt Lucia.

He turned and laid his arm over Lucia's sleeping body. She had always protected him. Not anymore. No. It was time for him to protect her.

* * *

When Lucia awoke the next morning, she smiled as she felt Gin's arm holding around her. She slowly placed it beside him and rose. She had business to attend to. Gin wasn't the only one she needed to say something to before she left.

Lucia left to the barracks where Shinji was at the moment along with all the other Vizards. She liked the name. It was catchy. Vizard. She knocked on the door and Hiyori opened.

"Hagedake! Yer friend is here," she yelled into the room and smiled at Lucia, who rolled her eyes.

Shinji walked up behind Hiyori and looked at Lucia.

"Yer back," he said and looked her up and down, noting her old self was back.

But the look still gave Lucia butterflies. Hiyori had returned to the room.

"I need to talk to you," Lucia said and Shinji nodded.

"Outside," Lucia hinted.

Shinji smiled and nodded once again while slipping on some shoes. "Okay m'lady," he said on a joke.

The two of them were soon walking into the forest in the direction of the bridge.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Hai," Lucia simply said.

"What is it?" Shinji asked, genially concerned.

They reached the bridge and stopped on it. They both faced each other.

"Aishiteru," Lucia said, and Shinji seemed to stop breathing.

"Aishiteru," Lucia repeated and looked down at the water. "Demo I cannot stay," she said.

This seemed to get Shinji to function again. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him again.

"Dooshite?" he asked.

Lucia looked away from him, but Shinji forced her face to look at him. He then seemed to be so much closer. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, which she licked out of nervousness.

Shinji then closed the distance between them, and the kiss Lucia always had hoped for was realized. But it was so much better than she could ever imagine. His lips were oh-so-soft, and yet so harsh.

They pressed down on hers and she started moving her lips together with his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and the two muscles intertwined. They broke apart and looked at each other with passionate eyes.

"Aishiteru. Shikashi, dooshite?" Shinji asked.

Lucia turned serious. "Shinji. It's my duty as the ruler of death," she said.

"Ruler of death? Don't yah mean Hell?" Shinji asked.

"Hell is death for everyone. There's three stages in all. Stage 1 is the Hell you think, only a million times worse. Stage 2 is the place where you come because you've done something bad in your life more than once. It's like living forever. With choices and opportunities. And then there's stage 3, which is what you call Heaven. Only it's a million times better," Lucia explained, "The Devil is the ruler of death, while Kami is the ruler of life."

Shinji seemed to understand this, and nodded.

"Shikashi yah didn't work for over twenty years, yah know, when yah were the sixth seat of my squad," Shinji said.

"Which is the only free time I have for over another seven hundred years," Lucia said.

"Seven hundred years?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"Seven hundred years," Lucia confirmed.

They went silent. And silent they were.

* * *

Lucia looked around the house one last time. Gin stood outside the house, waiting for her. She came out and stopped him from saying anything with a shake of her head. She gave him a long hug.

"Don't say it, Gin. Don't ever say it," she said and he nodded, inhaling her scent one last time before she used Sonido to the bridge.

Vilde was already there. They didn't say anything, only exchanged a glance before their reiatsu merged again to the gray, and Haley Vilde's cold green eyes and blood-red hair was back. She shunpoed to the other side of the town where she had a great view over Soul Society.

She thought about the letters she had written:

_Dear Gin,_

_Thank you for everything, and you will always have a special place in my heart. Don't fear death. I will be there waiting for forever. I love you, Gin, my dear little brother._

_Love,  
Haley Vilde_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Yoruichi,_

_Thank you for protecting them so long ago. I love you and keep living in good faith._

_-Haley Vilde_

_

* * *

_

_Dear G, S, Shirou and R,_

_You were always there and for that, you will always be with me. Don't forget me, I will sue you!_

_Ja ne,  
Haley Vilde_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hiyori,_

_Keep burning Shinji for me, will yah? Arigato! Gomen for leaving so quickly again, and without saying goodbye, demo I just couldn't handle it._

_Sincerely yours,  
Haley Vilde_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Shinji,_

_Gomenasai. You will always have my love. Always and forever. I will never forget you. Never. You mean too much to me. Dooshite, you ask. Because, I say. The reason I'm leaving isn't just duty. Demo you live in a world where there's no place for someone like me. You will find your way, and when you are ready, I will be there for you. Demo use a long time coming here. Otherwise, I might just send you to stage 1 out of annoyance and anger. Aishiteru._

_Yours forever,  
Haley Vilde_

_

* * *

_

Tears were flowing down the Devil's cheek as she looked out over the place she had lived and loved in. She waved to the place with a breaking heart. It hurt too much to be spoken of. But she did speak. The Gates were opened and as she stepped backwards into her home, she said:

"Sayonara, people of Soul Society. I shall never see you again."

And Haley Vilde was gone.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please tell me if you did. If there's something you want me to change, then please do tell me ^^ And now I will say something that is very spoilerish if you haven't read all the last chapters of the manga up to the two weeks break:**

**I know my story doesn't really fit with Aizen not going to get the punishment from the courtroom of Soul Society. And probably something other you'll notice as well. But it is a FanFic for a reason, yah know ;)**

**Anyways! I hope you had a nice time reading this story, and I'm so happy with having another story done! Thanks for reading, and don't stop! ;)**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


End file.
